Kamen Rider Xtreme Act 1: Dopant Hunter
by guncannon109
Summary: The story follows Alex Darwin, an orphan who's mother died when he was a child and his father disappeared years later. During a run in with a Dopant (the same kind of Dopant from W) he obtains the X driver (Based on the W Driver) and becomes Kamen Rider Xtreme. He then sets out to take down Dopants wherever they emerge, and uncover the source of the beasts.
1. Episode 1: Begins Night

**Episode 1: Begins Night**

A young boy stands in the center of a ruined city. Laser blasts strike the ground next to him, he's is shaken by the impact. As he returns to his feet, two figures flew over top of him. One was yellow and resembled an eagle, she was flying on a glider. The other was red and resembling a dragon, he was projecting fire from the palms of his hands and the soles of his feet to keep himself airborne.

Two motorcycles roared behind the boy, he ducked out of the way as the two riders drove past him. He caught a glimpse of the two as they passed him. One was green with black detailing, the other white with a pale blue.

The boy chased after the two riders down the ruined street. As he turned the corner he spotted a black figure surrounded by a bright light floating between two towers. The boy then noticed the eagle flyer as she hopped on top of her glider and hurled a giant shuriken at the black figure, as the shuriken reached the black figure it instantly shattered upon contact with the light. The eagle flyer's glider is then hit by a laser shot as she spirals out of control hitting the ground next to the boy.

The eagle flyer quickly jumped back on her feet and propelled herself into the air linking up with the dragon flyer.

The green and white riders now a few yards form the boy charge their weapons for their finishers. The two reached their maximum as the green rider smashes the ground with his hammer causing a building to fall down over the black figure, the white rider firing a barrage of katana blades at the same target.

The dragon flyer hurled a wave of fire towards the black figure, as the eagle flyer charges in to take out the target. She is hit and plummeted to the ground exploding on impact.

The boy stood in aw of the destruction right in front of him as the green and white riders charged at the black figure. The green rider was hit by a blast and fell to the ground lifelessly, the white rider following shortly after, her katana flying into the air and stabbing the ground in front of the boy.

The red flyer charged right past the boy and leapt towards the figure. The red flyer hits the ground next to the black figure and hacks away at him with his sword. After a few sword clashes the red flyer is stabbed by the black figure and falls to the ground bursting into flames.

The boy fell to his knees trembling, "This world...", he began clenching his legs with his hands "is over."

{Insert Opening Credit Sequence}

The Black figure began to approach the boy a storm brewing overhead as he drew closer.

The boy grabbed the white rider's katana and stood to the face the black figure to see that he has vanished. He then turns to see the cloaked figure directly behind him.

The boy swung the white rider's sword at the black figure, the sword breaking on impact. The remains of the sword was then struck by a bolt of lightning, the boy being sent of his feet from the blow and falling to the ground, the sword flying out of his hands in the process. The roar of thunder and rain begins to drench the ruined city.

The boy's vision began to blur and his eyes shut. He then reopened them to see the ruined city replaced by his bedroom and himself on the floor.

He looked around his room and rested his eyes at the doorway to see Cole standing just outside the door.

"About time you got up, Alex," Cole said resting his hand on the frame of the door.

"Cole?..." Alex asked in a daze while rubbing his eyes, "What time is it?"

"Eight o five," Cole returned, "day two schedule."

"Eight o five..." Alex said yawning, "I don't have class until nine forty-five. Go on without me."

Cole counted to three on his fingers.

"Wait..." Alex added turning back to Cole, "Did you say day two schedule?"

"Yep," Cole returned with a sigh.

Alex stared blankly at the ceiling for a second, after about three seconds his eyes widened. "...Oh my god."

"Oh crap, if I'm late one more time Mr. Collins is gonna kill me." Alex proclaims now brushing his teeth excessively. He stopped for a moment and banged his head against the bathroom mirror. "What's wrong with me?"

"I'm going on a head!" Cole shouted back to Alex while opening the front door to Alex's apartment.

"Okay." Alex replied.

"Try not to be too late this time, alright." Cole added before walking out the front door.

"Hey, I'm never..." Alex began while running out of the bathroom, "that late..." Alex surveyed the room to find that Cole had already left. "Fine, and good riddance too!"

Toast pops out of a toaster and Alex grabbed it immediately "Ha ha hot," he said fumbling it a bit. Alex dropped the toast on a plate, spread peanut butter over it and headed for the door.

Alex then grabbed his bag and opened the front door and stopped for a second. He looked over to a picture in a frame. "Bye mom, I'll see you later." He said before walking out the front door of his apartment.

He existed the building and ran down a small flight of stairs and down the sidewalk to the left of his building. After a few minutes he turned a corner and started walking up a large hillside to West Ardent Secondary School.

After a five minute walk he stopped about halfway up the hill to catch his breath, "Why does this hill have to be so damn big?" He said breathing heavily as a blond haired girl about his age walked up behind him.

"It's not that big, you're just lazy." The girl said as she walked past Alex.

"Sarah, what are you doing here so early?" He asked returning to his feet, "Don't you have a spare right now?"

"Yes," She replied turning to face Alex, "but that's not an excuse for being late."

"Preppy as always I see." Alex whispered beginning to walk again.

"Better to be preppy then lazy." Sarah said starting back up the hill.

"Hey, that's!" Alex shouted pointing at Sarah, "... uh."

Sarah stopped and turned back to face Alex again, "'Uh' what?"

"Nothing," Alex returned as he shuffled awkwardly past Sarah, "I'll just ignore that."

"As you do with all of your problems," Sarah retorted, "Honestly Alex, I wonder what your parents must think."

Alex stopped dead in his tracks, "Yeah, so do I sometimes..." He mumbled "Anyway..." he added turning back to Sarah with a smirk on his face, "I'd like to stay and chat, but I have class unlike you."  
He said before dashing up the hill towards the school building.

Sarah stood on the pathway blinking her eyes once or twice "...Man, I just don't get that guy." She proclaimed before starting off up the hill in the same direction.

About ten minutes later Alex and Cole were in their first period class, PE. The class was outside playing soccer in the field behind the school building, Alex and Cole standing by the goal posts.

"That's incredible Alex, only three minutes late." Cole proclaimed jokingly, " a new record."

"Yeah, I get it," Alex said stretching out his legs, "Would you knock it off already?"

"I could," Cole began, "but I don't think I will."

"Not like I could expect anything else from you," Alex stated under his breathe.

"Maybe if you weren't off in you're own little world all the time it wouldn't be so easy." Cole retorted.

"I suppose," Alex returned "Then again..." He added thinking back to the dream he had this morning.  
"Hey, Cole?" He asked as the voice of a male student called out.

"Heads up!" The student shouted as a ball hurled through the air towards Alex.

"Huh?" Alex exclaimed as he looked up to the sky to see a ball whipping through the air and striking him in the face.

"Whack!" Sounded the back of Alex's neck as something hit it.

"Ow!" Alex exclaimed grabbing the back of his neck, his eyes centering on Sarah who was standing directly above him.

It was now third period which was a Science class for Alex, and one of the two classes he had with Sarah Gardner, the student council president.

"Damn it Alex!" Sarah exclaimed while sitting back down in her chair angrily.

"What?" Alex shouted back at Sarah.

"I know you were sleeping, your hand stopped moving!" Sarah yelled back at Alex

"That's no reason to hit me!" Alex retorted.

Sarah let out a big sigh before picking her pencil back up and returning to her work, "Remind me again why we're lab partners again?

"You got me," Alex returned, "Anyway... wait, what were we doing again?"

"Review." Sarah answered.

"Oh, right..." Alex said back, "of?"

"You're kidding right?" Sarah said glaring at Alex raising an eyebrow, "Molecular compounds." She said before sticking her nose back in her textbook.

"Right, got it." Alex stated while flipping through his textbook, "There," he said setting his book down.

Sarah looks back at Alex and sighs, "Alex."

"Yeah?" Alex returns.

"That's chapter seven, molecular compounds are on chapter five." Sarah informed him.

"Right..." Alex said flipping through his book again, "I knew that."

"Sure you did." Sarah whispers rolling her eyes.

"Uh..." Alex said looking for the right page.

"GAH!" Sarah exclaimed grabbing Alex's textbook "It's right here damn it!" She adds slamming the book down on the correct page.

"... Um, thanks." Alex said staring blankly at his textbook.

"You're hopeless." Sarah proclaimed.  
It was now fourth period, Mathematics. Alex was sitting behind Cole by a large window that went along the far wall of the classroom.

"She actually said that?" Cole asked.

"Yeah," Alex returned , "didn't care that the whole class was listening."

"Maybe she was trying to make an example out of you." Cole retorted.

"'Follow school rules or face my wrath!'" Alex said while mimicking Sarah's voice.

"You do know she's sitting right on the other side of the room right?" Cole asked while gesturing over to Sarah who was glaring back at them.

"Yeah, I know." Alex returned with a slight chuckle.

"Do you care?" Cole asked leaning back against the window.

"Not really." Alex said finishing up the last few questions on the worksheet that the class was given. "and, done," Alex said placing down his pencil and walking up to the front of the room.

"Ms. Foster?" Alex asked to the teacher trying to get her attention, "I'm done." he added handing her the completed handout.

"Thank you Alex." Ms. Foster said taking the worksheet.

"You're welcome." Alex said heading back to his desk. Once at his desk, he looked across to Sarah and gave her a mocking grin. Sarah simply rolled her eyes and went back to her work.

Cole turned around in his desk to face Alex, "Overkill much?" He asked

"What? I'm just having a little fun." Alex returned.

"Does she know that?" Cole retorted.

"Her fault really, always taking things way too seriously." Alex said stretching his arms and leaning back in his chair, "She really needs to learn how to loosen up a bit."

After about thirty-five minutes or so pass, the bell rang signalling the end of the school day.

Cole packed up his stuff and proceeded to leave the room, "Well, see ya." he said to Alex as he walked out the front door of the room.

"Yeah, later." Alex returned as he began to do the same.

As Alex was packing his stuff into his bag, the classroom phone rang, and Ms. Foster picked it up off of the receiver. "Hello?" She asked "Yes, he's still here. Okay, I'll tell him."

Ms. Foster then hung the phone and walked up to Alex. "Mr. Powell would like to see you in his office." She informed him.

"Okay, what for?" Alex asked her.

"He didn't say," Ms. Foster returned.

"Okay, weird..." Alex stated, "Oh well, not like I had anything better to do."

Alex grabbed his bag and walked out of the room and down to the main office. When he reached the door he opened it quickly and proceeded through. He then proceeded up to the front desk where a receptionist was sitting.

"Mr. Powell wanted to see me." Alex stated grabbing the receptionist's attention.

The receptionist the picked up the phone on her desk and dialed the number to Powell's office. "Name?" She asked Alex.

"Darwin." Alex stated.

"First name?" The receptionist asked again.

"Alex." Alex returned.

"Just a sec." The receptionist said while the phone rang, "Yes, Mr. Powell?" she added "I have Alex Darwin here to see you... Yes, right away." She said hanging up the phone. "Go right in."

"Okay, thanks." Alex returned as he went towards the door of Mr. Powell's office.

Alex proceeded down to Mr. Powell's office. He stopped for a second in front of the door, took a deep breathe and then proceeded to open the door.

He walked into the room to see Mr. Powell, a police officer and a man in a black suit.

"Ah, there you are Alex." Mr. Powell said as Alex came into the room, "We've been expecting you."

Alex looked around the room "What's this about?" He said as he closed the door behind him.

"Have a seat, this may take a while." Mr. Powell said to Alex as the door closed.

{End of Part A}

{Start of Part B}

Alex sat in a chair in front of Mr. Powell's desk, the man in the black suit sitting directly across from him.

"It has come to pass that very well being may be at risk," The man read from a sheet of paper, "as such, if I am to leave this world, be sure that the property listed in this in this will be given to my one and only son, Alexander V. Darwin at the time of my passing." He stopped to let out a short grunt, "However, be sure that the item attached to this will remains in a secure location until Alexander reaches sixteen years of age, on the day of May 21st. Signed Alice F. Darwin." The man said placing down the will, "As stated in your mother's will, you are to inherit an item that she wished to keep locked away until this very day."

"Okay, what exactly?" Alex asked tilting his head to the side.

"Officer Marcoh, the case please." The man instructed gesturing to the police officer.

"Right." Marcoh returned handing a black case with silver lining and handle to the man in the suit, "Here, Chief Sampson."

"Thank you." Sampson said taking the case from Marcoh. Sampson placed the case on the desk, "Inside this case is something that you're mother wanted you to have. Though clearly she wanted to give it to you when you were ready to have it. Do you understand Alex?" He asked placing his hand over the case.

"Yeah... I mean yes, yes I do." Alex answered, nodding his head repeatedly.

"Well then, I'm glad to hear it," Sampson began picking up the case, "and I'm sure she would be as well." He added handing Alex the case.

"Yeah," Alex returned taking the case from Sampson, "she would be," he added bowing his head to Samson.

"Alright then, I believe our business is down here," Sampson said standing up from behind, "take care, Alex." He added extending his hand to Alex.

"Yeah," Alex returned reaching out to grab Sampson's, "I will."

"Alright Officer Marcoh, we should be going." Sampson said heading for the door.

"Wait," Alex blurted out, "what exactly do I do with this?" He added gesturing to the case.

"That's for you to decide." Sampson returned opening the door to Powell's office, "Besides it's locked, no one has been able to open it since it came into our possession."

"Oh... I see," Alex said looking down at the ground, "Well, thank you... again."

"You're welcome." Sampson said walking out the door to Mr. Powell's office closing it behind him.

Alex walked out the front door of the school and proceeded down the hill with the case in hand.

"Well now, what do we do with you?" He said holding the case up in front of his face, "My place is cluttered enough as it is. Although..." He stopped to think for a second, "Eh, it's pretty small."

He continued walking down the hill. "Now then..." He stopped over the sound of a loud growl, "... Well, I did miss lunch."

About half an hour later, Alex sat on a park bench gobbling down a hamburger.

"Ah, thank god for fast food." Alex said whipping his mouth of crumbs. He looked up at the now red sky, "Sure is getting late..." He added taking in a deep breathe, "I should probably be getting home." Alex said reaching for his bag.

"Don't think so." A voice called out from the shadows.

"Huh?" Alex said turning his head to the voice as a bright red light whipped past him knocked him to ground, "Ow, wha-... what, was that." He said looking back at the bench to find a feminine green figure standing over his bag. She wore a dark green dress the flailed out at the waist and close to the bottom, her hair was a long sickly green colour and style with her eyes cover by a red visor and horns that spread out in a v shape.

"Who... What are you." Alex said standing back on his feet.

"I... am Spite," The women in green said caressing the case that Alex's mother left for him, "and you're in my way."

"Like hell I am," Alex returned reaching out to Spite, "give that back."

"Give what back?" Spite asked with demonic laughter, "If you mean this case, then it was never yours to begin with. I am merely here to return it to it's rightful owner. Now..." She said conquering a red orb of energy, "die."

Spite hurled the orb at Alex.

"The hell?" Alex gawked as he leapt out of the line of fire as the orb collided with a nearby tree exploding on impact.

"That was easier then expected," Spite said reaching for a com-link hanging off her right ear, "This is Spite Commander. The package has been secured."

"Don't think so!" Alex exclaimed jumping out from the bushes grabbing the case from Spite's hand.

"You worm," Spite growled, "give that back this instant."

"Give what back?" Alex retorted.

"Being smart now are you?" Spite asked swinging her whip up in the air striking it down on Alex.

"Oh crap!" Alex said raising the case in the whip's path.

As the whip struck the case Alex was sent flying back into a near by tree. As he hit the tree, the case flew out of his hands and landed a few feat away from him.

"Damn, that hurt," Alex said inching along the ground to reach the case, "mother... please... help me." He said touching the handle of the case. As his fingers slowly wrapped around the handle of the case, the case made a small "click".

"Besides it's locked, no one has been able to open it since it came into our possession." Alex thought back to his meeting with Sampson, "Well I'll be damned." He said to himself as he opened the case. Inside the case he found a red and silver device in the bottom half along with what appeared to be six USB keys of different colours spread along the top half. One a was a solid black another bright red, two green one light and one dark and another two were different shades of blue, one a deep blue and the other a pale aqua.

"Blast, Blade... and, Star?" He read off the first three, "I get the first two... but what does Star mean?" He looked over to Spite who was walking towards him, "Well, if they'll get me out of this mess, I can't say that I care." He said grabbing the device in the bottom half of the case as well as the black and red USB keys.

"Hey Spite!" He yelled to his aggressor, "Is this what you're after?" He said holding up the device to her, Spite conquering another orb in the process, "Well then, if you want it..." He began placing the device around his waist, "come and claim it." He added inserting the black USB into the left side of the device and the red into the right.

"Star! Runner!" The device called out as Alex split it open and a bright light engulfed Alex.

When the light faded, Alex's body was encased in a black suit with a red x going down the chest, with a red trim around his wrists and ankles.

"You meddlesome worm," Spite growled at him, "well then... what are you going to do now wretch?"

"That's for me to decide," Alex stated running his right hand over the silver x that adorned his helmet, "and for you to find out." He added pointing his hand in the shape of a gun towards spite.

"Insolent fool," Spite growled at Alex while hurl her whip at him.

Alex grabbed hold of the whip and pulled Spite towards him. In one quick motion, he struck Spite in the chest and sent her flying across the park.

"You're rampage has gone on long enough," Alex said removing the Star USB from the left side of the device and inserting it in the slot along the strap of the belt. After a few seconds he slammed on the button on the lower half of the slot. "Extreme Star Storm!" he said leaping into the air and striking a kicking pose to strike Spite.

After the kick connected with a solid surface, Alex jumped back while what he assumed was Spite blew up behind him.

"Well, that's it for her," Alex said surveying the damage.

"Not exactly," Spite called out now perched on a lamp post.

"How did you?" Alex puzzled turning to face Spite.

"I was hoping to collect that case before a little worm like you managed to get their hands on it, but now that you have there's nothing I can do at the moment." Spite stated twirling her sickly green hair, "So enjoy that power while you can my little worm. Consider it a gift." She added while jumping of the lamppost and dissolving into the night.

"Get back here!" Alex said attempting to stop her, but stopped dead in his tracks when she completely disappeared, "Damn it," he exclaimed hitting his fist against a tree. Alex sighed and removed the USBs from the device and walked over to the case where the other four were.

Alex placed the black and red keys back into the case and then went to remove the belt. "Gah!" He exclaimed as the device dissolved from sight. Alex blinked his eyes for a second thinking back to what Spite said.

"I was hoping to collect that case before a little worm like you managed to get their hands on it, but now that you have there's nothing I can do at the moment." He repeated to himself, "So that's what she meant," he said banging his head against the tree, "Oh well, nothing I can do about it now."He added closing the case and leaving the park.

A man came out from behind a tree, "Spite, how could you allow this to happen?"

"Forgive me Commander, I didn't expect him to have such a high synch rate with the driver, or the memories," She pleaded from out of the shadows, "It won't happen again, I promise you. I'll reclaim them from him, you'll see."

"I certainly hope so..." He said walking off into the night, "for your sake."

To Be Continued

{Insert Ending Credit Sequence}

**Next time on Kamen Rider Xtreme:**

** Who is the man pulling Spite's strings?**

** How will Alex adjust to deal with his new situation while Spite unleashes a feral beast to destroy him?**

** What other secrets lie in the shadows?**

** That's for me to decide, and for you to find out when Kamen Rider Xtreme continues with Episode 2: Prey and Predator.**


	2. Episode 2: Prey and Predator

**Episode 2: Prey and Predator**

Alex Darwin, an ordinary high school student has been given the X Driver and six gaia memories that hold unimaginable power. A power that is greatly desired by a group lurking in the shadows, and will stop at nothing to claim it. Though it may not be as simple as it appears, because when Alex attempted to remove the device he discovered that it was permanently bound to him.

"Spite, how could you allow this to happen?" a man said as he emerged from behind a tree.

"Forgive me Commander, I didn't expect him to have such a high synch rate with the driver, or the memories," She pleaded from out of the shadows, "It won't happen again, I promise you. I'll reclaim them from him, you'll see."

"I certainly hope so..." He said walking off into the night, "for your sake."

{Insert Opening Credit Sequence}

Alex walked down the long hallway leading to his second period class. He just reached the door to the boy's change room as Sarah and another girl stepped out from a door on the another side of the hall.

"That's unbelievable Sarah, nine point three seconds a new record." The other girl said to Sarah bouncing around her.

"It's wasn't anything special." Sarah returned to the other girl.

"Seriously? You're too modest," The girl began as the two walked off down the hallway, "I mean you're a straight student, and you the track team's star runner. Is there anything you can't do?"

"Well, I do what I can." Sarah returned as the two turned the corner and out of Alex's view.

"Star runner huh?" Alex said opening the door to the boy's change room, "If she were to find out about that, I probably wouldn't hear the end of it." He concluded as he walked through the door shutting it behind him.

A few minutes passed and Alex had changed into his gym equipment and was lacing his running shoes.

"Even so," Alex began as tightened his shoe laces, "Enjoy that power while you can," he thought to himself, "Well then, I'll just have to cross that bridge when I come it."

"Hey, Alex! You coming?" A voice called out from behind he door.

"Yeah, sorry I'll be right out." He said standing up knocking his bag over in the process, "Crap!" he exclaimed as the six USBs spilled out, "I should be careful with these things," he added picking them up one by one and shoving them into his pocket, "But, what exactly are these anyway, some kind of memory stick?" He pondered as he inspected the black one mark with an 's' and read 'Star' down the label. "Stick... Memory..."

"ALEX, COME ON!" The voice shouted back.

"Alright, alright calm down already," Alex replied putting the memory stick into his pocket and walking out the front door of the change room.

About fifteen minutes later Alex was out at the field running laps along with the rest of the class. Alex blinked his eyes repeatedly as he wobbled about the track while keeping up a light jogging pace. He stopped for a second and hunched over with his hands resting on his knees, taking in deep breathes.

"Hey dude, you okay?" Cole asked running up from behind him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Alex returned whipping sweat of his face, "just a little tired, that's all."

"You sure?" Cole asked placing his hand on Alex's forehead, "I've seen 'just a little tired' from you, and you've never acted like this before. You sure you're not sick or something?"

"I'm sure damn it," Alex retorted removing Cole's hand and getting back on his feat, "trust me, it's nothing to worry about." He added running down the track.

"I certainly hope so," Cole whispered to himself.

A woman in black stood in the forested area behind the school by the track looking through a pair of high tech binoculars.

"Yeah, that's him alright," She said lower the binoculars from her face, "I've located the target, awaiting further orders commander." She ask talking through a microphone on her ear.

"Very good Rylee, deal with the target as you see fit," A voice called back through the microphone, "Be sure that apprehend him without damaging the memories or the driver."

"Understood commander, Spite out." Rylee said shutting off the microphone, she then raised her arm and proceeded to snap her fingers together "Gorge, you're up." She stated as a growl arose from behind her accompanied by the rustle of old chains.

A black beast with blood red eyes emerged from the shadows and knelt beside Rylee. The beast growled softly as Rylee patted the beast on the head.

"Good boy," Rylee said scratching the top of the beast's head, "Now then, mommy has work for you to do dear. Finish it successfully and you shall have a sweaty." She added scratching the underside of the beast's bottom jaw as the beast purred softly, "Now go, be sure the target is alone before you make your move." She instructed sending the beast on it's way as it ran off into the forest.

"You sure he's up to this?" Said a figure in demonic red armour as he came out from behind a tree.

"Fury, how long have you been there?" Rylee retorted back to the figure in the red armour.

"Long enough to hear you chat with the boss," Fury said stretching his arms up in the air, "So, that's the pest that has him so worked up?" He added spying on Alex from across the field, "Seems easy enough, why don't you just take him out right now?"

"It's the commander's orders, he doesn't want to be noticed by the public," Rylee stated "Attacking the worm here were cause to much of an uproar."

"Man, abiding by social protocol sure is a pain in the ass," Fury said leaning against a tree and crossing his arms, "but whatever I guess, all I'm hoping is that I don't have to be the one to clean up after little Cheshire is done with him," He added as he disappeared into the shadows.

"You won't have to worry about that," Rylee retorted glaring back to Alex, "Cheshire always makes sure to eat every single bite."

A bell rang over the school building. The time was now two fifty-five, and Alex and Cole were walking down the hillside.

"So twenty-five out of sixty... maybe you should check your answers before you submit a test," Cole stated patting Alex on the back.

"Yeah, I got that the first five times you said that," Alex returned twitching his eye while looking over the test he had completed the other day.

"Well, as long as you get it that's all I care about," Cole proclaimed with a light chuckle.

"Maybe he might understand," Alex thought gripping one of the memory sticks in his pocket, "Hey Cole?" Alex asked coming to a halt.

"Yeah?" Cole returned turning to face Alex.

"Would you think it was crazy if... if I..." Alex said stumbling around his own words.

"If you what?" Cole asked blinking his eyes a bit.

"If I said that I was-" Alex began only to be interrupted by the sound of a creature howling off in the distance, "Huh," Alex exclaimed under his breath turning his attention to the forested area behind the school building.

"Oh, that probably some wild animal or something," Cole stated, "Anyway Alex, you were saying?"

"Oh that reminds I forgot something inside, I'll catch up with you later," Alex stated heading back to the school building.

"That's fine, I'll go with you," Cole added walking towards the building.

"Come on Cole, you must be tired, surely you just want to go home and get some rest or something," Alex proclaimed pushing Cole back a bit.

"The school is right there, it won't take long, and you obviously need a rest more then I do," Cole retorted, "You sure you're alright?"

"He's not making this easy," Alex thought to himself, "Fine then, I really don't want to do this but you're not giving me much of a choice," Alex said stretching his arms in the air.

In one quick motion Alex stepped to the side of Cole and pushed him over the side of the hill and into a bush, "Sorry, I'll explain later!" Alex said running back to the school building, "Why did one of those things have to show up here?" He thought grabbing the two memories marked 'Star' and 'Runner' from his pocket.

"Alex, I'm gonna kick your ass, you hear me!" Cole exclaimed while climbing out of the bush.

Alex ran into the school parking lot on the left hand side of the building and looked around for the source of the howl he heard early, "Come on, where are you you son of a bitch."

A soft growl filled the air as Alex turned his attention to the west entrance of the school. Standing on the top of the lower roof of the building was the black red eyed beast.

"I'm guessing you're a friend of that Spite woman aren't you?" Alex proclaimed to the beast as it licked it's upper lip while glaring intensely at Alex through it's blood red eyes, "Well I certainly hope that you are, because I'll be sending you back to her in pieces," He said holding the two memories in front of his face as the beast leapt of the roof, growling as it readied it's claws.

Alex jumped back as the driver materialized around his waist while he placed the two memories in the corresponding slots on the driver.

"I'll make this quick," He said as he split the slots apart.

"Star! Runner!" The device called out as the black and red suit formed around Alex's body. The red eyes lit up as Alex raised his fists in front of his face now covered by the mask and spread his legs planting his feat on the ground.

The beast ran towards Alex and jumped into the air striking down to air and clawing at Alex's arm guards. Alex jumped to the side a threw a punch at the side of the beast's face sending the it flying across the nearly empty lot.

"Time for a bit more fire power," Alex said bringing out the memory mark "Blast" and swapping it for the the Star memory and resetting the driver.

"Blast! Runner!" The driver called out as the top half of Alex's armour changed from black to a dark grey and the red 'x' on his chest switched to blue as a chest plate formed around it as well as blue gauntlets forming around his forearms and his hand guards changed from red to blue as well.

Alex then pulled out a small blaster emblazoned with a teal 'x' along the side casings as the eyes of his mask changed to the colour.

"That's more like it," Alex said twirling his gun around in his hand.

Back on the south side of the building Cole had gotten back to the top of the hill.

"Geez, I know I've crossed the line a couple of times but I've never pushed him down a hill before," Cole proclaimed shaking leaves and dirt out of his hair, "That was completely uncalled for," he added as he proceeded to walk back to the school building.

"Your rampage ends here," Alex said as he opened fire on the beast being sure that every shot hit it's mark as the beast flew back and slammed it the side of the building breaking a couple windows, "That's not good." He added blinking his eyes a couple times.

Cole had just reached the front entrance when he heard the sound of the blasts.

"Alex?" Cole said turning to the west end of the school, "Oh man, what has he gotten himself into now. Probably ran into a group of thugs or something." He added as he ran to the west side of the school.

Alex cocked his blaster for a second round of shots as the beast got back on it's feat.

"Alex! Where are you!" Cole called out from a distance.

"Damn it, I thought he would just gone home already," Alex proclaimed, "Alright change of plans."

Alex ran to the right side of the beast and blasted it into the forested area behind the school as he ran after it as Cole ran around the corner that separated the school from the parking lot.

Fury stood atop the school building looking down on the brawl.

"Well well, this may prove to more enjoyable then I thought," The blood red commander proclaimed with devious smirk on his face, "Good luck little Cheshire, you'll need it."

{End of Part A}

{Start of Part B}

The beast flew into the a tree causing it to snap and fall over into a couple other trees.

"Going to have to go in close," Alex said removing the blast and runner memories then replacing them with blade and kicker then resetting the driver.

"Blade! Kicker!" The driver called out as Alex's armour changed from blue to green and his chest plate changing from triangular to rectangular while greaves formed on his feet and the eyes of his mask changed from teal to a light green and his arms and helmet switched to a lighter shade of grey.

"I could get use to this," Alex said admiring his new form while drawing a blade emblazoned with the same x pattern as his blaster along it's hilt only in a deep jade green instead of teal, "Alright big boy, let's get this over with." Alex said gripping his sword tight and gesturing to the beast to make the first move as the beast growled back at him.

The beast lunged towards Alex while flailing it's crawls in his direction. Alex blocked the beasts claws with his blade and forced it backed with a jab from his greaves.

"So to say this so soon, but your rampage has gone on long for enough," Alex stated as he removed the blade memory from the driver and inserted it into the hilt of his sword.

"Blade! Maximum Drive!" The memory called out as Alex swung the sword over his shoulder and locking on to the outside of the armour on his lower right leg with the flat side of the blade facing the beast. Alex stretched his right leg forward and waited about three seconds for the memory to charge before hitting the button on the side of his belt and leaping into the air.

"Full Blade Kick!" Alex exclaimed as the sword swung around as Alex delivered a side kick to the beast.

As the blade was about to connect with the beast it leapt up and grabbed on to a tree branch and swung around it kicking Alex in the face sending him flying back into another tree.

"AHH!" Alex exclaimed as he hit the tree trunk breaking his transformation, "How... did it..." Alex stumbled as his eyes blurred, "damn it." He whispered as he fell to the ground and blacked out.

The beast approached Alex as he lay on the ground unconscious. The beast flipped Alex over onto his back and attempted to remove the driver. But the beast's efforts were to no help as the driver dematerialized in front of it's eyes.

The beast growled in disappointed and simply went for the memories instead. As he reached for the blade memory that which Alex had in the grip of his hand, the sound of sirens filled the air. The beast hissed as it leapt into the trees and ran off into the forest.

"I found someone!" A police officer exclaimed as he came across Alex.

"Does he have any form of ID on him?" another officer asked as he searched Alex, "Ah here we are," the officer said pulling out Alex's wallet from his pocket and proceeded to open it, "Alexander V. Darwin, sixteen years old, third year student at Ardent Secondary School," The officer read off Alex's student card in the window of his wallet, "Chief, we found him!"

"Let me see," Chief Sampson said stepping through the two officers, he then knelt down over Alex "Good, he's still alive," He stated checking Alex's pulse, "Get the medical team, stat!"

"Yes sir," The two officer returned as they ran off to get medical support.

"Oh man, what would Alice think if she saw you now boy," Sampson said shaking Alex by his shoulder as Alex released a gasp of air loosening his grip on the Blade memory, "What?" Sampson gawked as he noticed the memory, "Don't tell me you're one of them boy," Sampson added as he grabbed the memory from Alex's hand and inspected it.

"Sir, we have the medical team ready," an officer stated walking back through the woods.

"Good, get him on a stretcher," Sampson instructed as he got back on his feet placing the memory in his pocket.

"Yes sir, come on bring it in," The officer returned as two medics walked past with a stretcher.

Outside the forested area, Cole sat on the edge of a fence rapid tapping his foot with his hands clenched in front of his face. The two medics emerged from the woods and extended the wheels on the bottom of the stretcher that carried Alex, Sampson and the two officers just behind them.

"Is he alright?" Cole asked Sampson as the medics loaded Alex into the back of the ambulance.

"Yeah, he'll be fine, he's been through worse," Sampson assured Cole while patting him on the shoulder, "A few dings isn't going to stop him."

"True," Cole returned brushing off Sampson's hand while not taking his focus off of Alex.

The medics finished loading Alex's stretcher into the Ambulance as Cole climbed into the back along with him, the doors closing shortly after. Then ambulance then proceeded to drive of the to nearest hospital as Cole looked over Alex.

"... Idiot," Cole said hitting himself in the forehead.

A few hours passed and Alex lying in a hospital bed with Cole sitting in a chair a cross the room tapping his foot rapidly. A nurse opened the door and enter the room.

"Sorry sir but standard visiting hours are over, only family members are aloud to stay later," the nurse stated walking over to Alex's bed.

"Are you blind?" Cole retorted to the nurse, "Can't you see the 'family resemblance'?"

"Excuse me?" The nurse said while blinking her eyes at Cole.

"Truth is, I'm the only 'family' he has left," Cole said glaring at the nurse.

"Oh, of course, I see," the nurse proclaimed stepping back a bit, "sorry about the confusion," she said scratching the back of her neck and exiting the room.

Shortly after, Sampson entered the room.

"Good to see he's alright," Sampson said looking over Alex and letting out a sigh, "Thanks for the call, if it weren't for you he probably wouldn't be here right now."

"I know, I've always had to look out for him," Cole stated relaxing a bit.

"He should be grateful to have a friend like you, not many people are that fortunate," Sampson proclaimed pulling up a chair to the end of Alex's bed and sitting down.

"I do what I can," Cole said leaning back and looking up at the ceiling as Alex's hand twitched and he let out a grunt as he opened his eyes.

"Where... where am I?" Alex mumbled to himself.

"You're in a hospital," Cole stated as Alex turned his focus to him.

"Cole, what happened?" Alex asked still mumbling a bit.

"You really are an idiot aren't you," Cole said getting up from his chair and clenching his fist.

"Wait, what?" Alex pondered as Cole walked over to him and raised his arm into the air.

"OW!" Alex exclaimed as Cole struck him across the face, "What was that for?"

"Oh I don't know, how about pushing me down a hill and then nearly getting yourself killed shortly after," Cole barked crossing his arms.

"Oh... I guess I had you worried for a moment didn't I?" Alex said looking down at his hands.

"Try for a few hours," Cole exclaimed, "and yes you did."

"Now now, Mr. Desmond, there's now reason to kill him," Sampson pleaded, "Now if you don't mind Alex, there's something I need to discuss with you."

"Sure what?" Alex asked turning his attention to Sampson.

"Mind stepping out for a second Mr. Desmond?" Sampson requested.

"Wait, why?" Cole demanded.

"It's something rather confidential," Sampson explained.

"If it's confidential for Alex it's confidential for me," Cole proclaimed stepping slightly forward.

"Cole, just do it," Alex requested, "it'll be fine."

"Fine," Cole grunted as he walked out of the room slamming the door behind him.

"Sorry about that," Alex chuckled awkwardly.

"That's fine, people aren't always friendly to the police," Sampson proclaimed turning his chair to face Alex head on, "Now then Alex, mind telling me what this is?" He asked pulling out the Blade memory from his back pocket.

To Be Continued

{Insert Ending Credit Sequence}

**Next time on Kamen Rider Xtreme:**

** Oh boy, it seems that enemies are popping out from every corner! What does the group lurking in the shadows intend to do with Alex? and what does Sampson intend to do with the Blade memory?**

** That's for me to decide and for you to find out when Kamen Rider Xtreme continues with Episode 3: Wild Fang!**


	3. Episode 3: Wild Fang

**Episode 3: Wild Fang**

Alex Darwin, an ordinary high school student has been given the X Driver and six gaia memories that hold unimaginable power. One of which is currently in the hands of Police Chief William Sampson. Upon discovering the memory, Chief Sampson chose to confront Alex to get more information on what exactly the memories hold and what he intends to do with them.

"Mind stepping out for a second Mr. Desmond?" Sampson requested.

"Wait, why?" Cole demanded.

"It's something rather confidential," Sampson explained.

"If it's confidential for Alex it's confidential for me," Cole proclaimed stepping slightly forward.

"Cole, just do it," Alex requested, "it'll be fine."

"Fine," Cole grunted as he walked out of the room slamming the door behind him.

"Sorry about that," Alex chuckled awkwardly.

"That's fine, people aren't always friendly to the police," Sampson proclaimed turning his chair to face Alex head on, "Now then Alex, mind telling me what this is?" He asked pulling out the Blade memory from his back pocket.

{Insert Opening Credit Sequence}

"Well? I'm waiting," Sampson said tapping on the back of his chair.

"I... I've never seen that before, ever," Alex said reaching in his pocket and feeling for the other memories.

"Oh really," Sampson said getting up from his chair and walking up to the head of Alex's bed, "Then listen carefully," he added grabbing the collar of Alex's shirt and shoving the memory in Alex's face, "these may appear to be harmless memory sticks, but the truth is that they hold powers that you can merely dream of, a power that can flip this whole city, and even the world, on it's back," Sampson concluded as he released his hold on Alex, "Now I'll ask you, where did you get it?"

"It was in the case you gave me the other day," Alex said tightening his hands.

"So you got it to open?" Sampson asked loosening his hold on the memory, "How?"

"It wasn't me, it was some green lady calling herself 'Spite'," Alex explained "She smacked it around and got it to open, then I found that memory stick along with five others and some strange device inside."

"Spite?" Sampson pondered turning his head slightly, "So, they've come out of hiding."

"Sorry, who's 'they'?" Alex asked.

"The Dopants," Sampson proclaimed, "That's what we call them anyway."

"I'm not following," Alex stated cocking his head to the side.

"They're average people like you or me that somehow obtain memories like this one," Sampson explained holding the Blade memory to Alex, "once activated, they're transformed into rage filled monsters which we at the A.C.P.D.'s Speciality Operations Division, or S.O.D. if you prefer, have labelled 'Dopants'," Sampson added peering through the blinds, "We've spent years trying to track down the source of these memories and finally end this once and for all, but whenever we would get close, the evidence changed and we had to start from scratch, and then one day they just disappeared off the face of the earth." Sampson concluded letting his hand down.

"Then that's a good thing, right?" Alex asked.

"Well that's what allot of the members of the S.O.D. thought as well, but I however thought differently. I knew that creatures like that wouldn't just vanish like that, it had to be a ploy, a ploy to get the task force to let down their guard and then strike back when we have our backs turned," Sampson proclaimed turning his attention to Alex, "and on the exact day that you received that case no less."

"I swear, that was only a coincidence," Alex pleaded.

"Was it really?" Sampson retorted, "There is no such thing as coincidence, there is only inevitability... well, that's what Alice would always say anyway, almost like it was her catch phrase."

"That's sure is one hell of a catch phrase then," Alex chuckled a bit.

"Anyway, getting back on topic. Your mother must have been aware of the growing threat and collected those memories and designed that device you spoke of for this very purpose, and passed them down to you so that this city would have a protector when it needed one," Sampson deduced while walking over to Alex's bed, "If she believed that you can pull it off, then so do I," He added extending his hand to Alex, "So how about it, will you help me protect this city?"

Alex sat up straight shaking a bit as he went to grab Sampson's hand.

"Uh..." he grunted as he pulled back his hand, "I'm sorry, I can't. You're asking allot from me and I'm not sure I can handle it. After all, I've only fought two of those things and well, it didn't really turn out too well."

"Alright, I understand," Sampson stated lowering his arm to his side, "Mr. Desmond, you can come back in now!" He shouted to the door.

"About damn time," Cole whispered as he walked into the room.

"Well, I should be going now," Sampson stated as he headed for the door, "Oh and Alex, don't forget to give me a call just in case you change your mind," He added just before walking out the door and shutting it behind him.

Cole looked over to Alex, "Mind telling me what that was about?"

"Nothing that you need to concern yourself with," Alex proclaimed looking away from Cole.

"Man what is with you today?" Cole exclaimed smacking Alex in the forehead.

"OW!" Alex yelled, "I could ask you the same question," Alex retorted while rubbing his forehead.

On the roof top of a building across the street from the hospital were Alex and Cole were stood Rylee with a grey haired cat in her hands.

"Well, not much we can do now that the police are involved," Rylee said scratching the cat's ears, "Maybe the worm was too much for you Cheshire," she added as the cat purred in her arms, "I think we'll need to go with a more feral approach won't we Cheshire," Rylee proclaimed as she pulled out a gold memory with a boney texture and hitting a white button just above the tip.

"Gorge!" The memory called out as Rylee placed it into a device on Cheshire's back.

"Now, go," Rylee instructed as she let Cheshire onto the ground as he transformed into a large black demonic creature, "and do not fail me this time," Rylee added as Cheshire leapt off the roof top and onto a power line as he proceeded to run across it.

Soon it was getting close to being midnight and the lights in the hospital were being shut off.

"Well I better be heading out," Cole stated getting up from his chair and proceeding to the door of the room, "Try not to get into too much trouble while you're here, okay?"

"Come on, what could possibly happen to me at a hospital?" Alex retorted chuckling a bit.

"Stranger things have happened," Cole proclaimed leaning on the door, "but I digress. Just get some rest for now, you'll need it."

"True,"Alex returned lying back a bit, "I should relax while I can."

"After all Sarah's going to go bat shit crazy when she sees what you did to that wall, later!" Cole exclaimed while bolting out of the room.

"Gah!" Alex grunted being left frozen with his eye twitching, "That wasn't my fault damn it!" He yelled down the hall, "man," Alex sighed dropping his forehead into the palm of his hand.

From the room, Alex could hear a door open and close off in the distance. He felt perfectly fine, but the people working at the hospital wanted to stay on the safe side, they had Alex stay over night to run a few more tests.

Alex stood on the roof of the hospital leaning on the fence and looking over the city, illuminated by the lights of houses and passing cars as the clock struck twelve o'clock.

"Sure is a nice night... hard to believe there are creatures like that lurking in the shadows," Alex said to himself taking in a deep breath, "Mother must have been aware of the growing threat and collected those memories and designed that device you spoke of for this very purpose, and passed them down to you so that this city would have a protector when it needed one," Alex said repeating what Sampson had said earlier, "She could have left a manual, or a set of instructions..." Alex added dropping his head down, "why me?" Alex pondered banging his head on the bar of the fence.

As Alex looked up towards the sky where the stars glimmered, a light growl filled the air, "Huh?" Alex said tilting his head down a bit to where he saw the black furred beast lurking, "Crap, the Dopant from earlier." Alex said under his breathe while gripping the fence as the Dopant growled at him as it walked slowly into the moonlight.

"I know what you're after," Alex said to the Gorge Dopant as he reached into his left pocket and pulled out the Star memory, "It's these memories and the device that goes with them isn't it?" Alex said holding the Star memory in front of Gorge as he growled back at Alex.

Gorge lunged at Alex flailing it's claws at him. Alex dove out of the way of the beast's attack and rolled onto his on the other side of it.

"Unfortunately that's kind of impossible at the moment," Alex stated pulling out the Runner memory with his right hand and the device materialized around his waist, "So how about it, will you help me protect this city?," Alex repeated in his head in Sampson's voice, "I'll decide if I make it out of this," He added as he crossed his arms and hitting the buttons below the labels of the memories.

"Star! Runner!" The memories called out.

"Henshin!" Alex shouted as he slammed the memories into the device and split the slots apart.

"Star! Runner!" The driver repeated as the black and red suit formed around Alex's body.

"Make your move," Alex said while pointing to Gorge and flexing his fingers towards himself, his legs twitching a bit.

The beast charged towards him as Alex dashed to the other side of the him.

"My turn," Alex proclaimed throwing a punch into the Gorge Dopant's face knocking it to the ground, "Going to need a bigger bang," Alex stated removing the Star memory from the right side of the device and replacing it Blast.

"Blast! Runner!" The device called out as the Blast armour formed around Alex and the blaster formed in Alex's right hand, the eyes of his mask changing from red to blue. Alex proceeded to unload three shots onto the Dopant causing it to go up in flames.

When the smoke cleared, Alex found that there was a break in the fence on the roof and the Dopant had vanished.

"What, where did he?" Alex gawked searching for the beast. After a few second, Alex found the Beast on the roof adjacent to the hospital on the other side of the fence, "Great, a runner," he sighed as he went to pull out the Blade memory.

"Huh? Where is it?" He exclaimed searching for the Blade memory.

"Now then Alex, mind telling me what this is?" Alex recalled in his head with the image of Sampson holding the Blade memory.

"Crap, looks like I'll just have to do without it for now," Alex proclaimed tightening the grip on his blaster and chasing after the beast on the other roof firing a couple shots as he leapt off the roof and onto the other.

The beast ran through sixteen roofs until it came to a stop and leapt down the crack between the seventeenth, Alex stopped for a second, "so that's how it's going to be?" he asked while cocking his blaster, "alright then," he concluded while pulling out the Runner memory and replacing it with Kicker.

"Blast! Kicker!" the device called out as Alex spilt it's slots apart and the grieves formed around his feet and his lower leg armour changed from black to green.

"Your rampage... ends here," Alex proclaimed as he ran to the edge of the building preparing to leap off down the side.

{End of Part A}

{Start of Part B}

Alex jumped off the side of the building and fell down through the alley. He fired off a grappling hook from his blaster which latched onto the railing of a metal staircase on the side of one of the buildings slowing his decent.

On the ground the Gorge Dopant got ready to dash out of the ally as Alex swung over it's head and landed right in front of the beast, releasing the hook from the barrel of his blaster as he hit the ground.

"and now, I end this," Alex stated as he removed the Blast memory for his belt and replaced it with Star.

"Star! Kicker!" The belt called out as the blue Blast armour dematerialized and the X on Alex's chest as well as the eye's of his masked changed from blue to red.

Alex jumped at the beast and kicked it square in the face sending it flying into a row of trashcans. The Dopant quickly jumped back to it's feet and charged towards Alex and swiped at him with it's claws. Alex threw a punch at Gorge but the beast grabbed Alex's right arm and bit down hard on Alex's armour.

"Hungry are we?" Alex asked the beast clenching his arm, "give this a taste then!" Alex exclaimed hurling a punch with his other arm into the beast's face breaking it's grip. Alex then raised his right leg up high into the air and slammed the heal of his boot into the top of the beast's head ramming it into the ground seeming to leave it unable to move.

Alex panted ready to collapse under his own weight, "let that be a warning to you Dopants," he proclaimed breathing heavily as he walked out of the alleyway.

When Alex turned his back to the Dopant and managed to stumble out of the alley, the beast slowly began to dig his claws into the rubble left by the impact. The beast slowly rose to it's feet while quietly growling. It stretch out it's legs and got ready to charge at Alex.

"Hm?" Alex grunted as he looked over his shoulder to see the beast rushing towards him pushing both of them out of the ally and across the street, "Gah!" Alex exclaimed as he slammed into a wall, "and here I thought this was over," he said stumbling to his feet.

The beast growled at Alex as police sirens began to fill the air.

"Come on, not now," Alex exclaimed as a squad of patrol cars turned the corner, "this isn't your call people," Alex said removing the Star memory and pulling out the Blast memory.

"Blast!" The memory called out as Alex hit the button near the bottom and proceeded to slam the memory into the right side of the device.

"Blast! Kicker!" The device called out as the Blast armour materialized around Alex.

"Looks like we'll have to take this elsewhere," Alex proclaimed as he aimed his blaster towards the beast.

"Drop your weapon!" A voice called out as Alex and the Dopant were encircled by patrol cars.

"Damn it, wait... Sampson?" Alex whispered as he recognized the voice looking over to see Sampson stepping out of one of the cars, "Alright then..." Alex exclaimed as he raised his blaster slightly, "We'll take this upstairs then," Alex stated as he shot out a grappling hook from his blaster and latched it on to the roof of a building.

"I would follow your instructions, but I'm a little busy at the moment," Alex said to Sampson as he pulled the trigger of his blaster and sent himself flying forward. As he past the Dopant he grabbed it by the neck and dragged it up with him as he flew through a window.

Back on the ground, Sampson and the other officers stood in aw and confusion.

"Was that..." Sampson thought to himself.

"Chief, should we pursue them?" an officer ask.

"Hold a perimeter around the building," Sampson instructed, "I'll head in on my own."

The officer looked back at him, "but chief-"

"That's final Marcoh," Sampson stated as he proceeded into the building pulling out his sidearm. "I hope you know what you're doing boy," he thought to himself as he walked through the front of the building.

On the third floor of the building Alex was exchanging blow after blow with the beast.

"This is pathetic, if I still had my sword this guy would finished already," Alex thought to himself trying to hold back the beast.

The Dopant knocked Alex to the ground and threw him into the wall to the right of him.

"One... last... shot..." Alex said removing the Kicker memory from the device on his waist and pulling out Runner to replace it.

"Runner!" The memory called out as Alex slammed it into the device.

"Blast! Runner!" The device called out as Kicker's armour was replaced with Runner's.

"Die already!" Alex exclaimed as he fired on the beast.

The beast evaded all of Alex's shots and dashed until it was right next to him. He then delivered a powerful kick which sent Alex down the hall breaking his transformation. The beast growled as it approached Alex on the floor.

"Stand down!" Sampson exclaimed as he turned the corner and unloaded six shots of his gun at the beast knocking it down to the ground. "You okay kid?" Sampson asked kneeling over Alex.

"Y-Yeah..." Alex said propping himself up with his hand, "... Sampson? What are you...?"

"That's what I'd like to ask you," Sampson retorted grabbing Alex's arm, "sorry but I'm going to have to bring you in for questioning."

"Alright," Alex said pushing Sampson back and getting back on his feet, "but not until after I beat this guy. But there's a problem, he seems to be unaffected by projectile weapons and punching him doesn't seem to phase him," He held his hand out to Sampson, "You still have it right?"

"Have what?" Sampson asked.

"My memory," Alex stated, "If I'm going to beat I need my sword."

"Oh, yeah," Sampson said digging into his pocket and pulling out the Blade memory, "Here," Sampson placed the memory into Alex's open hand.

"Thanks," Alex returned as he pulled the Blast and Runner memories from the device and pulled out the Kicker memory and held both it and Blade in front of him. Alex slammed the two memories into the device.

"Henshin!" Alex shouted as he split the slots on the device apart.

"Blade! Kicker!" The device called out as Blade and Kicker's armour formed around him and his sword formed in his right hand.

"Your rampage..." Alex said as he slammed the Blade memory into the hilt of his sword, "ends here!"

"Blade, Maximum Drive!" The memory called out as Alex threw his sword into the air and stuck his right leg out in front of him. The sword landed and stuck to the lower part of his leg and Alex slammed his hand onto the button on the side of his belt.

Alex jumped into the air and leapt towards the beast on the other side of the hall.

"Blade Full Kick!" Alex yelled as he kicked his right leg out towards the beast as the blade extended passed his foot. Alex struck the beast across the face causing it to explode as the blade disconnected and flew into the air.

Alex hit the ground and caught the Blade in his left hand, "Glad that's over," he said slinging his blade over his shoulder. He closed the device and pulled out the memories as his armour dissolved.

"Meow!" A sound came from up high.

"Hmm?" Alex looked to the ceiling, "Gah!" He exclaimed as he saw a cat fall onto his face, "Get off get off get off!" Alex demanded trying to get the cat off his face, "Now!" Alex screamed pulling the cat off of him and starring at it for a second, "So... the Dopants are cats?"

"No, I've never seen one that was," Sampson stated walking over to Alex, "But that's not important right now. You'll have to clear the area immediately."

"Hey Sampson, about what you were saying earlier," Alex began, "I think I might have changed my mind," He stated cradling the cat in his arms, "You're right, this city needs a protector and I feel that I'm the one it needs."

"I'm glad to hear that," Sampson said placing his hand on Alex's shoulder, "Now, let's get out of here. We'll need to get you two home."

"Yeah, let's go," Alex returned as he stepped forward as his foot hit something on the ground, "Huh?" Alex gawked as he looked to the ground to see a small USB on the ground.

"What is it?" Sampson asked.

"A memory, I think..." Alex said as he went to pick it up, "Gorge?" He read off the memory, "As in eating too much?"

"Yeah, they always have names like that," Sampson stated.

"What have I gotten myself in to?" Alex thought to himself as he walked down the hall with Sampson.

The two walked out of the front of the building.

"The culprit has been neutralized," Sampson exclaimed, "I am now returning this boy to his home, you may clear out now!" he added as the two proceeded down the road.

"Excuse me, Chief Gordon Sampson?" A female voice called out from behind.

"Yes?" Sampson turned to see a woman in black standing behind him.

"Rylee Damon, head of research at ACPD HQ," The woman said holding out a badge, "I understand that a Dopant was involved in tonight's event?"

"Yes, but it's been defeated," Sampson confirmed.

"I see, and the memory?" Rylee asked.

"Right here," Alex said holding out the gold memory.

"I see, and it seems you found my Cheshire as well," Rylee smiled as she took the memory from Alex's hand and put it in her pocket and then proceeded to grab Cheshire, "He disappeared about a week ago and I've been worried sick about him. I'm just glad that he's safe now."

"Ma'am, this appears to the second Dopant that's appeared in the last couple of days," Sampson stated.

"Then I should hope that you already have a plan to deal with them," Rylee said scratching Cheshire on the head, "I'll send the memory you just gave me in for analysis, if you obtain any others you may do with them what you like."

"Yes ma'am, as you wish," Sampson returned.

"Alright, I shall make my leave then," Rylee stated as she turned to leave, "Oh and boy."

"Yes?" Alex said turning to Rylee.

"I hope you have a safe trip home and a good night's sleep," Rylee proclaimed, "You'll need it," She added walking away from the scene.

"She's right you know?" Sampson said placing his hand over Alex's shoulder, "After all, we've got a lot of work ahead us."

Alex look to Sampson, "Yeah... you're right." He said looking up to the sky, "This is my city, and I'll protect it," He took in a deep breathe, "No matter what happens."

To Be Continued

{Insert Ending Credit Sequence}

**Next time on Kamen Rider Xtreme:**

** A fire wielding Dopant has appeared and is burning everything in sight! I hope Alex has fire safety training because he is going to need it when Kamen Rider Xtreme continues with Episode 4: Fire Starter!**


	4. Episode 4: Fire Starter

**Episode 4: Fire Starter**

Rylee knelt before a man in shadow sitting in a large chair. He tapped his fingers repeatedly on the arm of his chair waiting patiently for his subordinate to speak.

"Forgive me commander, I thought for sure that Ch- Gorge could handle the assignment," Rylee proclaimed to the man in shadow.

"This is the second time now that you have failed to reclaim the driver," The commander said clenching his fist over the arm of his chair, "To believe that you were defeated by a mere child."

"I promise sir, it won't happen again," Rylee pleaded.

"I know it won't," The commander returned, "You're off the assignment. You are not to pursue the worm any longer."

Rylee gasped, "But sir I-"

"Commander if you please," Fury interrupted, "Perhaps one of my agents could be able to take up the pursuit in Madam Spite's stead."

"Derek, what are," Rylee began only to be silenced by Fury.

"Please speak to members by code name while dealing with business that concerns Memory Extraction Terminal Access, or META for short," Fury stated, "Was that not the agreement... Vainglory?"

"Indeed," The commander returned, "As for your agent Fury, which did you have in mind?"

Derek raised his hand in front of face and snapped his fingers, "... Flame."

{Insert Opening Credit Sequence}

The time was ten to three, school had been over for a while and Alex was kept after school to clean his fourth period class as punishment for falling asleep constantly.

Alex stood hunched over the broom he was using to clean the room, "Damn, this sucks," He sighed.

"Then how about you stay awake in class next time?" Sarah said sitting on top of a desk, "Seriously, you're too slow."

"Why are you still here anyway?" Alex asked.

"Ms. Foster had to run a few errands," Sarah returned.

"Yeah, I know that," Alex stated, "that's still doesn't answer my question."  
"someone had to make sure that you didn't run off." Sarah retorted.

"Like I'd do that," Alex whispered.

"Jeez, you're pathetic you know that Darwin?" Sarah proclaimed.

Alex remains silent and continues sweeping.

"What, no retort?" Sarah asked with a slight grunt.

"Sarah, I'm really not in the mood right now," Alex returned.

"Oh...?" Sarah asked raising an eyebrow, "Well, good." she concluded, crossing her arms and sitting back on the desk. As she leaned backward, her cellphone began to ring from her bag.

"Hello?" Sarah said as she answered her phone, "Well I'm a bit busy at the moment," She said glaring at Alex, "Oh... tommorow? I see, alright, just don't go overboard like last time."

"Thank god it's Friday," Alex whispered to himself.

"I heard that," Sarah exclaimed.

"Whatever!" Alex shouted back.

"Sorry, so yeah anyway," Sarah said going back to her phone.

After Alex finished cleaning and after Sarah yelled at him a few more times, he went home without saying another thing to her or anyway one else. As he walked through the door of his apartment, he dropped his bag on the floor and collapsed on the couch.

"Ugh," He sighed grabbing the remote for the TV infront of him. He flipped on the TV and clicked through a few channels before shut it off again and dropping the remote on the floor.

"Come on!" He said burying his head into the couch. He rolled over and dropped his left arm over the edge of the couch, resting his right arm over his chest, "There's just no end to her is there?" He said letting out a yawn, "At least I can get a break from her for a bit. I'll just take to tomorrow to relax for a bit I guess."

The next day at around ten o'clock in the morning, Alex was lying across the couch flipping through channels on TV when the phone rang. Alex got up from the couch and walts over to the phone on the other side of the room.

"Hello?" Alex said picking the phone of the reciever.

"Good afternoon Alex, it's Sampson," Sampson said from the other end of the line, "I was wondering if you could come down by the station sometime today if you could."

"Today?" Alex pondered, "Sure, might as well. I've got nothing to do anyway, I could head over right now if that's okay."

"Alright, I'll see when you get here." Sampson said leaning back in his office chair, "say half an hour?"

"Sure, I'll head out now," Alex stated looking at the clock on the wall.

"Alright, see you in a bit," Sampson proclaimed hanging up the phone.

"Yeah, see ya," Alex returned doing the same.

Downtown in a clothing store in Ardent's shopping district, Sarah stood outside by a changing room.

"Are you down yet?" Sarah ask banging on the door a bit.

"Just about," A voice called from the other side of the door.

"Madison seriously, is this guy even worth it?" Sarah asked letting out a sigh, "I mean this is what, the third one this week?"

"Come on, help me out here. You should know what it's like right?" Madison retorted.

"What are you getting at Madison?" Sarah said raising an eyebrow.

"You know, that one guy you keep going on about," Madison returned, "Al, or something. The one you said you were crazy for?"

"Gah!" Sarah exclaimed, "Wait, you honestly don't think..."

"Well how does this look?" Madison said opening the door, revealing her wearing a long pink dress with frills.

"Like a doll," Sarah stated grabbing a bunch of random things from the hangers, "Here try these ones," She added shoving the clothes into Madison's hands and pushing here back into the change room.

"Wait, but these are-" She began as she was quickly interrupted.

"I don't care!" Sarah cut in as she slammed the door in Madison's face, "And in case you forgot, I said that he drove me crazy!"

"How many did you pick out?" Madison asked.

"You know what, I just going to step out for a bit okay, I'll be back in a second," Sarah said as stormed off to the exit off the store and walked out the front door.

"Alright, now tell me again who I'm looking for?" A man asked into his cellphone as he turned the corner.

"I swear she is going to make me lose it," Sarah bickered as she turned the corner bumping into the man on his phone.

"Hey watch where-" The man exclaimed before taking in a deep breathe.

"Oh sorry, my bad," Sarah quickly said as she ran past the man.

"... Actually, never mind," The man said into his phone as a small smirk formed on his face, "I just found them."

Down at the police station Alex walked in through the front door, Sampson was standing by the door to his office waiting for him to arrive.

"Alex, it's good to see you," Sampson said walking up to Alex and patting him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, same." Alex returned, "So, what exactly did you call me down here for?"

"Come right this way and I'll show you," Sampson said gesturing down the hallway.

The two walked down a long corridor to the garage of the station. Sampson opened the side door and walked through as Alex followed.

"Just a bit further," Sampson said as he came up to a small garage door. "Now Alex, what makes an officer as effective as they are when they're called on to aid the public?"

"Ah... their vehicles?" Alex answered.

"Exactly, we wouldn't get anything done if we had to walk everywhere," Sampson said pulling up the door to the garage, "and the same is true for you," He concluded as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a remote. He hit the red button on the remote as what sounded like the hum of a motorcycle filled the room.

A black motorcycle rolled out of the garage. The bike had two large red X's along both sides of it and a similar X pattern to Alex's Star Runner form's mask adorning the windshield.

"Alex, I present to you the X Cyclone. May it be your noble stead as you ride into battle," Sampson proclaimed handing Alex the remote.

"Yeah, it will," Alex returned taking the remote from Sampson.

"Chief, we've got a one-oh-five alert downtown," Marcoh called from Sampson's radio.

"A Dopant?" Sampson answered.

"Yeah, and by the report, it's a big one," Marcoh verified.

"Alright, over and out," Sampson stated shutting off his radio, "Alex."

"Right, I'm on it," Alex proclaimed jumping on the bike.

"Oh, and if any officers give you any trouble, show them this," Sampson instructed handing Alex a leather wallet.

"What is it?" Alex asked opening the wallet to reveal a silver badge.

"A freelancer license, it proves that you a registered and under the supervision of the police," Sampson stated, "Basically, as long as you have this, no one outside the law can touch you."

"Right, got it, and thanks," Alex said revving the engine of the X Cyclone and driving out of the garage.

"Your welcome!" Sampson exclaimed, "and good luck."

"Alright, here goes," Alex said pulling out the Star and Runner memories as his driver materialized around his waist. He slammed both memories into the corresponding slots on his driver, "Henshin."

"Star! Runner!" The driver called out as his Star Runner armor formed around him.

"Here we go," Alex said turning a corner.

Back downtown, a being covered in flames had Sarah backed up against a wall.

"So, you're the one that has the boss in such a hot tizzy?" The being covered in fire asked asked grabbing Sarah by the throat, "I'm going to enjoy this," He added licking his lips, "more then you could imagine."

{End of Part A}

{Start of Part B}

The man covered in fire tightened his grip on Sarah's throat.

"What's the matter cutie?" He asked taking in a deep breathe, "Cat got your tongue?"

Sarah gasped for air as she attempted to break free from the man's grip. "I..." Sarah murmered as the roar of a motorcycle filled the air.

Alex turned a street corner and drove right up to the dopant that held Sarah hostage.

"Hm?" The Dopant looked behind him and gawked at Alex, "Well, this is interesting," He proclaimed looked back at Sarah, "It appears my nose must be playing tricks on me," He concluded as he lowered Sarah to ground.

"Sarah? What's she doing here?" Alex thought to himself as he spotted the unconscious Sarah. "That hostage you have, let her go!" Alex demanded.

"Oh, you mean this one?" The dopant asked raising Sarah to Alex, "Why do you care if I do? You don't know her do you?"

"Shut it, just let her go!" Alex barked.

"Very well then," The Dopant smirked. He then stepped back and proceeded to throw Sarah up into the air, "Catch!" He cackled as he sent Sarah flying.

"Crap!" Alex exclaimed as he revved up the engine and drove up to catch Sarah. Alex then leapt into the air as his motorcycle took control of itself and drove past the Dopant. Alex cought Sarah and landed on the otherside of his opponent.

"Hey?" Alex asked as he shook Sarah awake.

"Hm?..." Sarah grunted as her eyes opened.

"You alright?" Alex asked as he held Sarah in his arms.

"Yeah." Sarah said as she looked into the eyes of Alex's mask.

"That's good," Alex returned.

"Aw, how touching," The Dopant said mockingly, "Now if you don't mind, I'd need to kill you now."

"Get out of here," Alex instructed to Sarah putting her on her feet.

Sarah got back on her feet, "But-"

"Just go," Alex interupted, "I'll handle this guy," he added with a smirk under his mask.

"Wait, who are you?" Sarah asked.

"A friend," Alex said, "Now get out of here!"

"Right, I got it," Sarah stated runnning off from the battle.

"How heroic," The Dopant spat, "Letting her get away while you stay and fight, you're either really couragous or just really really stu-" The dopant was cut off by Alex dashing over to him and ramming fist into his face cocking neck head until it was about to break.

"Shut your mouth," Alex said glaring angrly at the Dopant.

"Gladly," The Dopant said as he sent a burst of fire out from his body sending Alex flying back.

"Who the hell are you?" Alex barked at the Dopant.

"My associates call me Flame," The dopant returned twisting his neck back into place "however today I'll simply be known as your executioner... Subject X."

"He's not even phased by my attack, I'll need to try a different method," Alex thought to himself as he removed the Star and Runner memories from his driver and replaced the them with Blade and Kicker, "Let's give this a try." Alex said as he split apart the slots on his driver.

"Blade! Kicker!" The driver called out as the Star Runner armor was replaced with Blade Kicker and the Blajalibur formed in his hand.

"I'll make this quick," Alex said as he pulled out the Blade memory and inserted it into the hilt of his sword.

"Blade! Maximum Drive!" The memory called out as Alex swung the sword over his shoulder and locking on to the outside of the armour on his lower right leg with the flat side of the blade facing the Dopant.

"Alex stretched his right leg forward and waited about three seconds for the memory to charge before hitting the button on the side of his belt and leaping into the air.

"Full Blade Kick!" Alex exclaimed as the sword swung around as Alex delivered a side kick to the Dopant only to have his kick simply phase through his opponent.

"What?" Alex gawked puzzled as fell to the ground on the otherside of the Dopant.

"You honestly didn't expect a steel based memory to work against a flame based one did you?" The Dopant asked retorically.

"Steel... based?" Alex asked as he stumbled to his feet.

"Wait, you don't know?" The Dopant asked as he turned to Alex, "Most if not all memories have a different element in which their power is based on. There are some that do not require them but for the most part they do. For instance, mine uses a flame base while the two that you are currently using both use a steal base. Fire is needed to create steal, and therefor steal is inferior to fire, get it?"

"Wait, why are you telling me this?" Alex asked.

"Because, it's just not fun to fight an opponent on a lower level," The Flame Dopant proclaimed, "Tell you what kid, I'm in a good mood today so I'll show mercy. Brush up on your homework a little bit and then come and find me within the next twentyfour hours, if not, I'll find you."

"Wait, we're not finished here!" Alex barked.

"Oh, and I wouldn't waste any of the little time you have," the Flame Dopant warned as he began to fade away "You wouldn't want anything to happen to that cute little girl friend of yours now would you?"

"Like hell I would," Alex yelled as he charged towards the Dopant as the last few sparks he left behind burnt out. Alex then came to a grinding halt, "damn it," he shouted punching the air.

In that same second, his cell phone rang.

"Sampson?" Alex said as he read the caller ID. He flipped it open and hit the pick up button, "Hello?"

"Alex, we lost the signal. What happened?" Sampson asked.

"He... he got away," Alex explained, "Anyway, since we're on the subject, I'd like you to look into something. It seems that these memories have more to them then we thought."

To Be Continued

{Insert Ending Credit Sequence}

**Next time on Kamen Rider Xtreme:**

** Man that Flame guy really gives me the creeps. How will Alex fair against the Flame Dopant now that he has more information on how the memories work?**

** That's for me to decide and for you to find out Kamen Rider Xtreme continues with Episode 5: Fuel to the Flames!**


	5. Episode 5: Fuel to the Flames

**Episode 5: Fuel to the Flames**

The Flame Dopant stood atop a large tower by the Ardent City water front, he tapped his fingers on the metal of the tower as he took in a deep breathe.

"What exactly are your planning," Derek said as he appeared behind him, "Flame."

"Ah, Commander Fury," Flame said with a smirk, "I am simply doing as you instructed, taking care of Subject X as I see fit."

"Last I checked, informing the target on the base properties of a memory was not as instructed," Derek stated, "Mind telling me exactly why you did that?"

"To give him a bit of intrigue," Flame returned, "I needed to allow him to think he has the edge, otherwise it won't be much fun at all. Call it 'baiting the trap' if you will."

"Are you sure he'll act as you predict?" Derek asked raising an eyebrow.

"Trust me, he will," Flame proclaimed crossing his arms and looking over the city, "Or I'll go to him." He added as he let out a small maniacal laugh, "Prepare yourself X, your world will soon be but a smouldering ash in the pit of a roaring blaze."

{Insert Opening Credit Sequence}

"Alright, so let me see if I have this," Sampson said looking over a stack of notes, "So all memories have an elemental base, is strongest against one but weakest against another sort of like a game of rock paper scissors. Is that right?" Sampson asked looking over to Alex.

"Pretty much," Alex said from the other side of Sampson's office "That's what the Flame guy said at least. Steel is weak against fire, and that's why my sword just phased right through him."

"Well it seems to me that the it all goes around in one big loop," Sampson proclaimed, "if steel is the weakest against fire then all we to do is..."

"Is find a memory that has a element base that's the strongest against fire," Marcoh stated as he walked into the room.

"Yeah, that's what I was going to say," Sampson chuckled.

"Alright, but what would that base be?" Alex asked crossing his arms and looking towards the ceiling, "More importantly, how many different bases are there?"

"Not sure of the second part," Marcoh began, "But the first should be obvious."

"How do you mean?" Alex stood puzzled.

"Well, what does a fireman use to put out a fire?" Marcoh asked.

Alex thought for a second "... Water!" he snapped.

"Exactly," Marcoh said back to him, "Do you have one?"

"Well, I don't... think so," Alex said as he searched through his pockets.

"Hold on Alex," Sampson said getting up from his desk, "How many memories do you have anyway?"

"Hm, let's see..." Alex thought counting his fingers, "Star, runner, blade, kicker, blast and..." Alex's eyes widened, "Diver!" Alex reached into his pocket and pulled out the diver memory and shoved it into Marcoh's face, "Water!"

Marcoh took the memory from Alex and held it in front of his face, "Well, it looks like what we need. How does it work?"

"Well... I don't know actually," Alex said hanging his head.

Marcoh raised an eyebrow and his eyes widened, "How can you not know?"

"Well, I've never used it," Alex explained as he pulled out Star and Runner, "Star and Runner are the ones I use the most often. With Star's skills in hand-to-hand and combat and Runner's speed it's almost like a default of sorts," Alex placed the two memories on Sampson's desk next to Diver.

"I see," "and what about the two you used in that fight against the previous Dopant?"

Alex pulled out Blade and Kicker, "Blade is basically just an armor and weapon attachment. Even with it's heavy armor it's still highly maneuverable in close quarters. Now although it will work with any of the three left sided memories, it seems to have a rather strong connection to Kicker specifically. It can definitely take a beating alright. Though it does have it's draw backs, what with it's maximum drive not being very efficient and all."

"and what of Blast?" Marcoh asked.

"Blast adds a gun and armor designed for increased accuracy," Alex explained, "Yet it does have a rather interesting feature to it."

"How so?" Marcoh asked raising an eyebrow.

"The shots it fires seem to vary depending on the memory it's patterned with," Alex proclaimed, "When paired with Runner it simply fires burst of some form of energy, however with Kicker it doubles as a grappling hook."

"Then it should be that with Diver, it possibly might be a water based round or something along those lines," Sampson said examining the Diver memory.

"That might be true, but there's still one thing that's still bothering me," Marcoh said turning to Alex, "Why didn't you try every possible combination to figure out what all these memories did with one another?" Marcoh growled.

"It..." Alex thought for a second "uh?"

"Never occurred to you?" Marcoh retorted.

Alex simply nodded back.

"Thought so," Marcoh sighed.

"Marcoh," Sampson interrupted.

"Yes chief?" Marcoh returned.

"Go easy on him," Sampson returned with his usual smirk, "It's not like he planned to lead this life."

"Alright, I'll just run these notes by information and we'll get back to this after lunch," Marcoh said picking up his notes and heading for the door.

"Alright then, sounds good," Sampson said lying back in at his desk a bit, "Oh, and Marcoh."

"Yes chief?" Marcoh looked back.

"Leave the boys name out of it," Sampson instructed, "We wouldn't want any... unneeded attention from the higher ups."

"Right, understood," Marcoh said as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Um... unwanted attention?" Alex tilted his head.

"Oh it's nothing really," Sampson stated, "it would just be far to complicated if the higher ups found out that we had a high school student working with us."

"But, what about that freelancer badge you gave me?" Alex asked.

"That only covers on field work and your identity as..." Sampson sat up in his chair, "come to think of it, we haven't even decided on a name yet have we?"

"A... name?" Alex stumbled.

"Every hero needs a name," Sampson stated.

Alex stood puzzled, "What, you mean like Batman?"

"Well, not that exactly but-" Sampson began to explain as Alex's phone began to ring.

"Uh, could you hold that thought?" Alex said answering the call.

"By all means," Sampson gesturing in a way to signal Alex's freedom to pick up the call.

"Right, thanks," Alex said stepping out into the hall.

Alex stepped out into the hall and closed the door to Sampson's office behind him. He then flipped open his phone and hit the pick up button.

"Hello, this Alex," He said into the phone.

"Dude, where the hell are you?!" Cole shouted from the other end of the line.

"Uh... hi Cole," Alex said pulling the phone away from his ear.

"Don't 'hi' me!" Cole yelled back "What time do you think it is? You just woke up didn't you? You know just because it's the weekend, that doesn't mean that you can just lie in bed all day."

"Wait, back up a bit..." Alex said looking up at the ceiling, "what are you going on about?"

"Oh my god, you didn't actually forget did you?" Cole scowled, "Remember that movie you wanted to see, with the one night screening? Fuwella Maggie or something?"

Alex's eyes widen, "Oh crap, Madoka!"

"Yeah that, well it starts in about an hour so you better get down here," Cole said looking around, "Seems to be selling out rather quickly though."

Alex ran for the door of the station "Crap, we might not-"

"Don't worry, I picked up the tickets in advance," Cole stated.

"Oh... that's a relief," Alex said stopping in his tracks, "Thanks Cole, glad to have someone as reliable as you for a friend."

"Hey, one of has to be," Cole retorted.

"Oh shut up," Alex snarked back at him.

"Alright," Cole chuckled, "just get down here already."

"Will do," Alex said looking over to Sampson's office, "Just need to tie up something over here."

Cole chuckled, "K, see ya."

"Yeah, later," Alex said clicking the hang up button on his phone and putting it into his pocket.

Alex walked over to Sampson's office.

"Hey, Sampson?" Alex asked as he stepped into the doorway of the office.

"Yes, Alex?" Sampson returned.

"I kind of made plans for today and... um..." Alex mumbled.

"You were wondering if you could go hang out with friends at the cinema, correct?" Sampson said completing the rest of Alex's question.

"Um... yeah," Alex said hanging his a bit.

"Sure, go a head," Sampson said with a grin, "We can handle the rest of the investigation from here, after all we still have another twenty hours or so until our fire friend comes looking for you. We'll have something figured out by then."

"Okay, thanks!" Alex shouted running out the front door of the station.

Sampson shouted back to Alex as he ran out the door, "You're welcome."

Alex burst through the front doors of the theater and ran down to where Cole was waiting for him. He hunched over his knees panting rapidly.

Cole rolled his eyes slightly, "About time you got here."

"Sorry about that," Alex said catching his breathe, "I got held up a bit."

"I see..." Cole said handing Alex his ticket, "Now come on, the movie is going to start soon."

"Alright, great." Alex grabbed the ticket with a grin and ran into the cinema, "You are going to love this one."

"This isn't another one of your wierd anime shows is it?" Cole asked walking after him.

Alex stopped for a second and staired at Cole, "... no, of course not... What would give you that idea?"

"Just checking," Cole said as the two walked into the black room of the theater.

Alex charged into the theater, "Madoka!"

{End of Part A}

{Star of Part B}

Alex and Cole walked out of the theater along with the huge crowd of people that saw the movie with them.

"Man, that last bit makes me cry everytime," Alex said whipping his eyes, "Well, wasn't that awesome?"

Cole stood confused for a second, "Um... well."

"Well what?" Alex asked.

"Well... it was definitely something," Cole returned nodding his head slowly.

"Something?" Alex asked raising an eyebrow, "Madoka Magica is perfection through and through, there's not a single wrong with it. Go a head, try."

Cole stopped, "... Why does everyone have rainbow hair?"

Alex thought for a second, "That's just anime, it's all-"

"A what was with that creepy rat looking thing?" Cole continued, "and why didn't green hair do anything aside from being bitch? And how was black hair able to jump from one part of a room to another without moving? And-"

"Okay, I get it!" Alex exclaimed, "Although that last one did get an explaination, you really got learn to read more."

"Oh yeah, you're one to talk aren't you," Cole retorted, "Honestly though, why do you like this kind of stuff anyway?"

"Because, I find it inspiring," Alex explained, "It's stuff like Madoka that helps me remember that even when it feels like the whole world is against you, as long as you have hope things will work out in the end."

Cole raised an eyebrow, "Modeka helps you see that?"

"It's Madoka," Alex corrected him, "and yes. You say I've got to grow up a bit, but you're the one that needs to open their mind up a bit."

"Uh huh," Cole sighed, "Well, that does make sense. You're always getting strange interpritations from anything. I swear, I'll just never get you."

"I'm not really asking you to," Alex said taking in a deep breathe.

At that moment Alex's cell phone began to ring.

"Hm," Alex said as he pulled out his phone and answered it, "Hello?"

"Alex," Marcoh said from the other end of the line, "We just figured out a way to deal with Flame."

"Oh, I see," Alex returned.

"We're just unsure of one little thing," Marcoh stated, "We need you to come down to the station for to varify if what we have in mind will work.

"Alright, I'll be right there," Alex said hanging up his phone, "Uh, Cole... Something just came up so I, uh..."

"You need to take care of it?" Cole asked.

"Um, yeah," Alex said hanging his head, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Cole said patting Alex on the shoulder, "Just don't get yourself into too much trouble, okay?"

"Alright, I won't," Alex said brushing off Cole's hand as he began to run down the road.

"See yah," Cole shouted down the road.

"Yeah later," Alex shouted back.

Alex burst into Sampson's office where Sampson and Marcoh were waiting patiently for him to arrive.

"About time," Marcoh stated.

"Uh... sorry," Alex said hanging his head in shame, "I ran down here as fast as I-"

"That's not important right now," Sampson interupted, "After all, we still have a lot of work to do before tomorrow."

"Right," Alex said standing back up right.

"Now then Alex," Marcoh began, "I'm going to need your full cooperation for this."

The next day, Flame stood looking over the water front.

"So... today's the day," He said with a smirk, "X should be arriving anytime now."

Small footsteps filled the air.

"and there he is," Flame said turning to face Alex who walked up behind him, "I trust you followed my advice?"

Alex simply nodded.

Flame returned with a smirk, "Good..." He pulled out a red memory and held it in front of Alex, "Now then, shall we?"

"Flame!" The memory called out as Flame hit the button.

Alex pulled out the Star and Runner memories and slammed them into his driver as Flame rammed his memory into his wrist.

"Star! Runner!" The driver called out as the respective armor formed around Alex and his opponent was engulfed in fire.

Alex leapt into the air and threw himself forward with a single punch ramming himself straight through the Flame Dopant. He then threw a round house kick towards the Dopant's face which followed with a back kick to the spine of his opponent.

"You've got moves kid," Flame stated recovering from the blow and cracking his neck, "but this ain't a dance off."

"Well, let's try something else then," Alex said as he removed the Star and Runner memories from his driver and replaced them with Blade and Kicker.

"Blade! Kicker!" The driver called out as the Star Runner armour was replaced with Blade Kicker's and the Blajaliber formed in his hand.

"Will he ever learn?" Flame thought shaking his head, "I already told you that's not going to-"

Before he could finish Alex tore through Flame's blaze with a single kick, and arm fell limp.

Flame gawked at Alex in shock and then returned to his signature smirk, "Interesting, what exactly did you do to me back there?"

"Simple," Alex said returning to his feet, "While Blade is ineffective against fire based memories, it's counter part is. After I looked into, I discovered that the best possible way to fight your blaze was to weaken it. That's where Kicker comes in, it's elemental base is wood."

Flame chuckled at the explaination, "Wouldn't wood only feed my flame and make it stronger?"

"Yes," Alex returned, "But it still has to dedicate it's energy in order to digest it." Alex said as he removed the Blade and Kicker memories from his driver, "Which is where part two comes in." He added as he pulled out Blast and Diver and slammed them into the slots.

"Blast! Diver!" The driver called out as the Blast armour formed around Alex along with teal leg armout and flippers materialized from the feet.

"Your rampage..." Alex said as he slammed the Blast memory into his blaster, "ends here,"

"Blast! Maximum Drive!" The memory called out as it began to charge.

Alex pulled back on the trigger as a big blast of water shot out of the barrel, "Diving Blast Charge!" He shouted as Flame was engulfed by the blast of water and pushed over the docks.

"Good move kid..." Flame whispered as he fell into the water and his fires went out, "You've earned my respect."

Moments later, Sampson and his team had arrived on the scene and were loading Flame into the back of a patrol car.

Sampson was standing by Alex who had deactivated his driver, "Good work Alex, glad to see we can count on you."

"Thank you sir," Alex said bowing his head a bit. He looked around for a second "Hey, where's Marcoh?"

"Paperwork," Sampson returned.

"For?" Alex asked raising an eyebrow.

"For why the research lab was flooded," Sampson said with a slight chuckle.

"I see," Alex nodded back.

"Oh, that reminds me," Sampson said slapping Alex on the back, "I figured a name for you."

"Oh, yeah... that," Alex sighed, "Look sir, no offense but-"

"Hear me out, this is a good one," Sampson said stretching his arm out to the sky, "Kamen Rider."

"Uh... Common Rider?" Alex tilted his head, "What exactly does that-"

"It's a name given to a hero who will defend the peace and fight for justice," Sampson interupted, "Well, that's what she said anyway."

"She?" Alex pondered, "Oh, you mean my mother right?"

"Yep," Sampson said.

"Hm," Alex thought for a second, "I like it... Kamen Rider."

"So Flame was defeated?" Vainglory asked as he took in a deep breathe.

"Yes, Commander," Derek said hanging his head.

"It seems that I have misjudged you," Vainglory sighed while tapping his fingers along the side of his arm rest, "Although, subject X has proven himself rather capable. Spite, Fury."

"Yes Commander?" the two said in unison.

"The two of you are to no longer engage subject X in battle," Vainglory stated.

"But...why?" Rylee asked.

"He may prove to be far more valuable than we first thought," Vainglory explained, "Be sure to keep a close watch on him."

"Sir, I must advise-" Rylee mumbled before getting cut off.

"Do you doubt my judgement Spite?" Vainglory questioned.

"N-no sir," Rylee returned.

Vainglory smirked "I thought you wouldn't."

To Be Continued

{Insert Ending Credit Sequence}

**Next time on Kamen Rider Xtreme:**

** Sampson and his team are on the hunt for a master thief. Alex is called in when it's uncovered that the heists were physically impossible to pull off by a normal human.**

** How can you defeat an enemy that you can't hit?**

** And how can Alex simply spend a day off by the pool during all this?**

**That's for me to decide and for you to find out when Kamen Rider Xtreme continues with episode 6 Waterside Panic.**


	6. Episode 6: Waterside Panic

**Episode 6: Waterside Panic**

Ardent City Museum of Art, a night guard was doing rounds shining his torch into the various rooms as he past them. He past one room with several gems and jewelry on display inside it. As his light passed over the walls and display cases, shadows began to twist towards the large case in the center of the room containing a golden necklace adorned by emeralds, sapphires and rubies with a giant round amethyst in the center.

The room was filled by a faint cackle as a ghostly figure emerged from the shadows. She wore a suit of light black armor with a white lining that split off into many vector arrows which ran up to her head and covered her eyes.

She phased her hand through the glass case surrounding the necklace and caressed it before finally picking it up from it's stand. She brought her hand out from the case along with the necklace.

"Finally," She smirked, "the Eye of Luna is mine."

At that second, an alarm went off and red lights filled the room she stood in and the hallway outside.

"Well, I guess this memory can't do everything can it?" She proclaimed surveying the room around her, "guess I'll have to save admiring my new beauty until after I get out of here."

She floated over through the display case and though the back wall of the room and disappeared from sight as two guards entered the room.

"Stop, hands up where I can see 'em!" One barked pointing a stun gun into the room, "...Huh?" He added noticing the room was empty.

"Must've been tripped by something," The another said as the first guard walked into the room and took a closer look.

"The Eye!" The first guard exclaimed noticing the empty case, "But... how?"

The second guard scratched his head, "You don't think...?"

"I was hoping I would never have to do this," The first guard sighed, "Get the ACPD on the line, Special Operations Division ."

"Yeah, I'm on it," The second guard stated as he ran down the hall.

"My god..." The first guard said looking at the empty case, "what is this world coming to?"

A photographer snapped a shot of the empty case. Marcoh and his team arrived at the scene a few hours ago and were searching the area for possible leads.

"So you were walking down the hall on your regular rounds and the artifact was in it's case, then you came back only a few seconds later and it was gone. Is that right?" Marcoh asked jotting down notes onto a pad of paper, "Hold on, I need to run this by the higher ups."

"Alright then, I'll leave you to it," The guard said stepping back a bit.

Marcoh stepped into the hallway and switched on his radio, "Chief?"

"Yes Marcoh, did you find any leads?" Sampson returned through the radio.

"No sir. Well, none except one," Marcoh stated into his radio.

"and what might that be?" Sampson asked from the other end of the line.

"Do you honestly have to ask?" Marcoh said with snark to his voice, "It's clear that the culprit isn't a normal human."

"So, it's a Dopant then is it?" Sampson asked in tone that suggested that he already knew the answer.

"It appears so," Marcoh returned, "You going to get the kid on this?"

"Not yet, we have yet to locate the culprit," Sampson explained, "We can't involve Alex until we have confirmation that it is a Dopant and have it cornered. Besides, he has a day off school today so let him enjoy while he can."

"I see. Alright then, we'll proceed with the investigation on this end," Marcoh stated.

"Gotcha, check in when you uncover any new leads," Sampson said shutting off his radio.

"Right, understood," Marcoh return doing the same. He sighed "... This can't be legal."

{Insert Opening Credit Sequence}

Alex and Cole stood outside the entrance to the Ardent City water park. It was a work day, so there weren't many people there but it was still relatively busy.

Alex looked up at a big sign that read 'fun in the sun', he let out a loud moaning sound, "So... remind me again why you dragged me out here?"

"We have the day off school today, and you don't get out very often," Cole explained, smacking Alex on the head, "Besides, it's not like you had anything else to do anyway."

Alex looked at Cole and blinked, "They're showing Madoka Movie Two at Cineplex."

"No," Cole returned.

"Oh, come on!" Alex barked.

"No way," Cole returned, glaring at Alex, "Now come on, the others are waiting."

"Fine," Alex pouted as the two began to walk inside, "... You sure you don't wanna-"

"Do I have to Falcon Punch you out a window?" Cole growled.

Alex stood silent, "... I'll shut up now."

"Thank you," Cole sighed.

Madison paced around by a bench, as if she were anticipating something and was loosing her patience, "Where are they? It should take them this long... right?"

"Calm down Maddie, they'll be here," A blacked haired girl dressed in a somewhat punkish get up stated, "Who did you invite anyway?"

"Oh... no one really Ashley," Madison returned, "Just, a friend... and his friend."

"Oooh?" Ash perked her head up, "So it's a guy?"

"Shut up, it's not like that at all!" Madison barked as her face turned red, "It's just... we did have five tickets, and I just thought that it would ashame to let two of them go to waste."

"Calm down calm down, I was only kidding," Ashley said trying to keep herself from laughing, "Though I would be interested to know who it is that has you in such a hot tizzy."

"Ashley!" Madison exclaimed.

"Kidding!" Ash chuckled, "But seriously, who did you invite?"

"Let's see... oh there they are," Madison stated as Cole and Alex walked into the building, "Hey Cole, over here!" She shouted waving over to the two.

Ashley blinked her eyes as she noticed Alex walking beside Cole, "Pfft HAHAHAHA!" She laughed uncontrollably as she fell of the bench, "Seriously, you invited the pathetic son of bitch?"

"Hey, that's not very nice," Madison said in a scolding tone of voice.

"So? A loser like him deserves it," Ash said getting back on her feet, "I can only imagine how-"

"Hey Madison, what's up?" Cole asked as he and Alex walked up to the two girls, "and who might this be?"

Madison gestured to Ash, "This is Ashle-"

"Call me Ash," Ashley, "Cole Desmond I take it. So, tell me, how do you two know each other?"

"We're in the same art class," Cole stated.

"Though we both kind of suck at it," Madison said scratching the back of her head.

"Fascinating," Ash said rolling her eyes, "and Alexis...that's your name, right?" She said glaring at Alex.

"Um... huh?" Alex tilted his head in confusion.

"Don't mind her. Guys, Ash is who I got the tickets from. I'm not sure how she could afford them, but it sure was nice of her to pick them up for us. Don't you think?"

"Oh, so this was your idea?" Alex asked, "Well thank you, they must've been expensive. Also, my name is Alex, not Alexis. Nice to meet you Ash." He said extending his hand to Ashley.

"Yeah sure thanks whatever," Ash said batting Alex's hand away, "Seriously, what is taking her so long?"

"Her?" Cole asked.

"Hang on!" A voice called out from behind the four.

"Wait a minute... that sounds like..." Alex thought as he turned around to see Sarah running up from behind him.

"I'm... back," Sarah panted as she reached the group, "Sorry, there was a long line at the ticket booth."

"Wait I thought you already had the tickets?" Cole asked.

"We did, the booth was to turn them in for these wristbands that act as our passes," Sarah said holding up the bands to the group, "Alright so that's one for Madison, Ash..." She said as passed out the bands, "Oh, hey Cole... Wait a minute," Her eyes widened as she looked over to Alex.

The two starred at each other in an awkward silence for a good thirty seconds or so until Alex finally broke the silence with a hardy "...Hey."

Sarah sighed, "Crap damn it."

"Something wrong?" Madison asked.

"No, nothing's wrong," Sarah said with a smirk, "We're here to have fun, so I'll leave my annoyances at school, where they belong," Sarah said taking in a deep breathe, "Just behave yourself Alex."

"Right, yes ma'am!" He said with a salute and a hint of sarcasm.

"Kay, let's go in then," Madison said trying to break the tension.

"Alright, sounds good," Cole gestured as the group walked off to the changing area.

Ashley walked past the bench and went to pick up a black bag covered in silver spikes, "Here, let me get that for you," Alex offered as grabbed the handle.

Ash grabbed Alex by the collar and pulled him in close until they stood face to face, "Listen, I'll only say this once so pay attention," She whispered, "Stay out of my way until all this is over and no one has to get hurt... got that?"

"Yeah got it," Alex returned unsure of how to respond.

"Good," Ashley pushed Alex away.

"Guys, hurry up!" Sarah shouted at the two.

"Coming!" Ashley said as she ran off to catch up to the others.

Alex rubbed his collar, "Was it, something I said? Or, what if" He thought, "Nah."

Back at the police station, Sampson was skimming through some case files when the phone began to ring.

"Sampson, Ardent City Police Department," He said as he picked up the phone, "Uh huh, I see... are you sure about this?... Okay thanks, please call back if you have any more information on the matter." He said as he hung up the phone only to pick it back up again and dial in another number.

Alex walked down the hall to the changing rooms as his cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?" He said as he answered the call.

"Alex, this is Sampson. We've just gotten some new information on a recent incident and we need you to confirm it," Sampson explained from the other end of the line, "You remember that museum robbery that was reported the other night?"

"You mean the person that stole that um... Ear of Yuno?... the necklace?" Alex asked to confirm.

"Eye of Luna, yes," Sampson corrected him, "As I was saying, we may have learned the current location of the stolen artifact."

"Seriously, right now?" Alex asked, "I'm kind of busy at the moment."

"Don't worry, you just so happen to be in the suspected location," Sampson stated, "So all you have to do is keep a look for any suspisous activity."

"Oh, I see... that's all?" Alex asked.

"Well, there is one more thing," Sampson added, "Now this is only speculation but just keep it in mind as a possibly. It was reported that the Eye of Luna was stolen in a way that shouldn't be possible for a normal human."

"So, you're saying that the culprit might be..." Alex said.

"I'm afraid so," Sampson said with a slight tremble in his voice.

"Alright, I'll look into it. Thanks for letting me know," Alex he said as he closed his phone and dropped it into his pocket, "So another one has appeared... another Dopant."

{End of Part A}

{Star of Part B}

Alex lay back in a big lounge chair by the side of the pool, " keep a look for any suspicious activity," he sighed, "that's easier said then done, after all..." He said looking around at the large crowd taking up the area, "There's so many people here that it could be anyone."

Alex sat up right and buried his face into the palms of his hands, "Man, just when I thought I could get a break from this..." He pressing his hands up against the sides of his head and began to press down hard on his skull, "Oh, WHY ME!"

"'Why you' what?" A voice called out from behind him.

"Huh?" Alex turned to find Madison standing above him holding two bottles of pop in her hands, "Oh, it's you... Madeline was it?"

"Madison," She returned with a smile.

Alex turned around to face her, "Oh right, sorry."

"Don't worry about," Madison said take a seat in the chair beside him.

"So... who's the second one for?" Alex asked pointing to one of the pop bottles.

"I thought you might be getting thirsty," Madison said handy one of the bottles to Alex.

Alex sat quietly for a second.

"Oh, do you not like this kind?" Madison asked lowering her arm a bit pulling the bottle away from Alex, "Sorry, I didn't-"

"No, it's fine," Alex said grabbing the bottle from Madison's hand and cracking it open. He then downed about a third of it in a matter of seconds until stopping abruptly.

"Is something wrong?" Madison asked.

"No, I'm fine... although," Alex began "there is one thing that's kind of bugging me."

"And... what might that be?" Madison asked closing the distance between her and Alex a bit.

"It's just..." Alex said, looking for the right words to say, "Well, you seem sane enough, so why are you hanging around those two whack jobs?"

Madison giggled, "You're funny you know that? But honestly, I've been friends with Sarah and Ashle- I'm sorry, Ash since we were kids. Once you've been friends for that long, you don't really question why you are to begin with."

"My god, is this girl a fricking saint or something?" Alex thought to himself.

"Yep, we're inseparable. Like in Ninja Storm, I'd be Tori, Ash would be Dustin and Sarah Shane," Madison babbled, "That would make you and Cole the thunder brothers, though I haven't figured out which is which yet."

Alex raised his hand and paused for a second before speaking, "Wait, what?"

"Nothing, sorry I was just babbling," Madison said seeming to be laughing the matter off.

"Okay then..." Alex said taking another sip of his pop.

Madison sat twiddling her thumbs in silence for a few minutes before finally speaking up, "Hey, um... If you don't me asking but... uh-"

"Hey, Mad Pad!" Sarah yelled from within the walls of the pool.

"Oh, hold on a second!" Madison shouted back, "You coming in?" She asked Alex.

"Nah, I'm not much of a swimmer," Alex replied with a small waving gesture of his hand.

"You sure?" Madison tilted her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine here," Alex returned.

"Okay," Madison said with a smile as she jumped to her feet. She ran towards the pool and jumped in with a cannon ball.

Alex scanned his eyes over the pool to where Cole, Sarah and Madison were.

Sarah splashed water into Madison's face and giggled a bit, Madison shouted at her a bit.

"Hey..." Alex said as if something was off, "Where is... wait, what was her name again?"

"AH!" Madison screamed as she tripped onto Sarah.

"What, what's wrong?" Sarah asked trying to regain her balance.

"Something just rubbed up against my leg," Madison explained.

"It was probably a little kid that bumped into by accident," Sarah proclaimed pushing Madison off of her.

"No, it was kind of... slithery and scaly," Madison stumbled, trying to find the right words.

"Uh, guys..." Cole said grabbing the girl's attention.  
"What?" Sarah barked.

Cole pointed over to a cluster of bubbles that quickly formed into a whirlpool that began to grow at an alarming rate until it consumed nearly half of the pool area. The sound of whistles filled the air as swarms of people fled from the area.

As the patrons evacuated the park, the water began to shift into the form of a giant serpent and rise out of the pool. Out of all the people, it fixed it's gaze directly on Alex.

"My god," Alex thought to himself as the serpent hist at him.

In one fell swoop, the serpent dove down to the floor and plowed through the crowd and swiped Alex of his feet.

"Damn it, I did not plan on, being eaten, today," He said as the X Driver formed around his waist and pulled out the Blast and Diver memories out of his sweater pocket. He quickly placed the two memories into the appropriate slots on the device and split the slots apart.

"Blast! Diver!" The driver called out as the Blast Diver armor form around Alex. He began to swim to the front of the serpent that held him hostage. As he reached the head, he looked out the mouth to see that the image of a brick wall drawing closer.

"Oh crap," Alex said as he and the beast rammed right through the wall and into a dimly lit hall on the other side.

"Ow... okay that hurt," Alex grunted as he fell onto the ground as the serpent dispersed back into regular water.

"Well duh, that was point dumb ass," A voice cackled as the water reformed into a black armour figured covered in vectors from head to tow.

"Yeah... I got that," Alex stated as he forced himself to his feet, "You're that phantom thief dopant, I take it?"

"Glad to hear the news is getting around," the figure flaunted, "Rather glad to see my method of figuring you out worked."

"Wait, you knew who I was when you grabbed me?" Alex puzzled.

"Well, more or less," the dopant stated, "I figured that the famous Kamen Rider wouldn't run from danger. So I decided to make a little danger to pick you out from the crowd. I was honestly surprised to find out you were a sad piece of shit, but that doesn't matter to me."

Alex fired off a single shot into the air, "You know, I really don't appreciate those who do nothing but insult me," he said as he aimed his blaster towards the dopant, "especially when it's loathsome creatures like you."

Cole, Sarah and Madison took cover behind a foot high wall not far from the pool side.

Madison panted and surveyed the chaos, "Hey... where are Ash and Alex?"

"They probably took shelter somewhere, I'm sure they're fine," Cole stated.

Sarah balled her fists tight and gritted her teeth, "Come on... where are you?" She thought to herself.

"Sarah!" Cole exclaimed.

"What!" She barked. Cole and Madison blinked at her for a moment, "Uh... I mean... What is it?"

"I just wanted to check to see you were okay," Cole stated.

"Oh, yeah... I'm fine," Sarah said awkwardly, trying to laugh the matter off.

Alex fired off multiple shots from his blaster at the dopant, it seeming to smiply be obsorbing everyone of them.

"You really are an idiot aren't you?" The dopant cackled, "No matter how many shots you fire, its never going to work."

"Alright then," Alex said pulling out the Blast and Diver memories from his driver and replacing them with Blade and Kicker.

"Blade! Kicker!" The driver called out as the Blast Diver armour was swapped out for Blade Kicker and Alex's blaster reformed into his sword.

"How about we try this the old fashioned way!" Alex exclaimed as he charged at the dopant whilst swinging his blade at it.

His blade clashed with the dopants chest causing it to fly backwards.

"KYAH!" Alex shouted as he threw a jump kick at the dopant. The dopant just barely evaded the kick as the grieves on Alex's boots rammed into the wall behind the dopant.

"I'll admit, you've got skills boy," the dopant smirked, "but you still ain't got enough." At that moment the dopant flipped Alex off of his feet and hurled out the hole in the wall.

Alex plumetted to the ground below and smacked into the ground, his armor breaking on impact.

"Hey, there he is!" Madison exclaimed running out from behind the wall, Cole not far behind her.

Cole and Madison knelt over Alex "Hey, you alright?... Come on, say something anything!" Cole exclaimed shaking Alex to see if he was okay.

Alex coughed as his eyes opened, "Snakes... why did it have to be snakes, I hate snakes."

Cole fell back with a sigh of relief, "Oh thank god. You had me scarred half to death you idiot."

"Sorry about that," Alex said sitting up right, "I'm fine though now,"

"Okay, great now lets get out of here," Sarah demanded finally reaching the three.

"Wait, what about Ashley?" Madison asked.

"She's probably already outside by now, so let's go!" Sarah said grabbing Madison by the arm and pulling her towards the exit.

"We should go too," Cole stated.

Alex looked back to Cole, "Yeah, got it."

The four made their way out of the park as the sound of sirens filled the air.

"Nine one one is already here?" Alex asked raising an eyebrow, "That was fast."

"Darwin, can I speak with you for a second," A voice called out as

Alex turned to face the source of the voice to find Marcoh standing not far from the four "Officer Marcoh?... Alright sure, what is it."

"Wait, you now a police officer?" Madison asked.

"Yeah, he's kind of my guardian," Alex explained, "Excuse me for a moment, I'll be right back."

"This won't take too long," Marcoh stated as he walked off with Alex.

"So this was caused by a dopant... is that correct?" Marcoh asked.

"Yeah, problem I couldn't figure out who it was," Alex said hanging his head, "Sorry."

"That's alright, what matters is that you and your friends are safe," Marcoh explained.

"I did manage to find out one thing though," Alex proclaimed, "The culprit seemed to have a rather high voice, and they weren't that much taller they me."

"So you're saying that its a young woman, around your age I take it?" Marcoh asked.

"That's the just of it, yeah," Alex returned.

"Alright, that's all I needed. We should be able to take it from here, you can go now kid," Marcoh said jotting down the information he was just given on a note pad, "Oh... and I'd get changed before you catch a cold."

"Oh... right," Alex said realizing that he was still in his wet swim clothes.

Cole, Sarah and Madison stood shivering by the side of the parking lot.

"Wish we could've grabbed our stuff, I'm freezing," Madison exclaimed.

"Here you go Mad Pad," Ashley said as she seemingly popped out of nowhere, "I managed to grabbed our stuff in the panic," She explained handing Sarah and Madison their street clothes, "Even got you and the Darwin's stuff too." She added handing Cole the rest of the bundle.

"Really? That's awesome!" Madison exclaimed.

"Come on, there's a spot behind the building where you two can get changed," She said leading Sarah and Madison behind the complex.

Alex turned the corner a few minutes later to see Cole leaning against the wall already changed into his normal clothes.

"Oh, there you are," Alex said in relief.

"How did things go with that police officer?" Cole asked.

"Alright I guess... Where are the girls?" Alex asked in return.

Cole tilted his head to the left, "changing."

"Oh, kay," Alex returned, "You know this whole ordeal could've been avoided if we went to see Madoka instead."

"Oh shut up," Cole said shaking his head with a smirk.

"No, I'm not shutting up. Madoka is awesome!" Alex shouted at the top of his lunges.

"Did you just say Madoka?... as in Madoka Magica?" Madison asked popping her head up from around the corner.

"Um... yeah?" Alex returned.

"Awesome!...Uh hold on a second," Madison exclaimed in a panic. She went back behind the wall for about a minute and then charged up to Alex like a bull at out of the gate, "Another Madoka fan? That's awesome! Who'syourfavoritecharacter?What'syourfavoritesepis odeorepisodes?Arethereanycharactersthatyouhate? IloveKyoukoandSayaka'sstorymademecry, IthinkHitomiisabitofbitchbutIguessithadapoint. AnywayI-"

"Madison!" Alex shouted at her grabbing her by the shoulders to get her to shut up.

"Yes?" Madison asked blinking her eyes.

"Calm down," Alex said calmly, "To answer your barrage of questions... For me it's Homura for my favorite character, episode ten is my favorite episode and yeah, Hitomi is a bitch."

"Just out of curiosity, what made you bring up Madoka in the first place?" Madison asked.

"Well, I kind of got tickets to see the second movie tonight, but Cole doesn't want to go," Alex explained, "I guess he's to traumatized from the first one."

"Wait, you have tickets for Eien no Monogatari?" Madison asked

"Well... yeah," Alex said.

"and Cole doesn't want his?" Madison asked again.

"Yeah," Alex confirmed.

"I see... so uh, could I... have the other one?" Madison asked as her face turned a bright red.

"Sure, might as well not let it go to waste," Alex returned.

"AWESOME!" Madison shouted hugging Alex tight, "thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" Madison said repeatedly giggling like an idiot as a few drops of water dripped onto her arm.

She immediately broke off from Alex, "Um... you should get changed first."

Alex chuckled, "Right."

To Be Continued

{Insert Ending Credit Sequence}

**Next time on Kamen Rider Xtreme:**

**Great, the new enemy can phase through anything, and she's a shape shifter?**

** Well, at least Alex finally gets to see his precious Madoka on the big screen with someone who actually wants to see it with him.**

** But one things still remains, how will Alex defeat this new Dopant? and what is Ashley's deal anyway?**

**That's for me to decide and for you to find out when Kamen Rider Xtreme continues with Episode 7: Shifting Tides.**


	7. Episode 7: Shifting Tides

**Episode 7: Shifting Tieds**

Ashley walked up the front steps to a small two story house, she stood at the door for a moment before pushing the door open and walking into the dimmly light hall, the door slamming behind her.

She looked over to a small dent in the door before removing her jacket and hanging it on one of the hooks mounted to the one. Ashley surveyed the hooks until her eyes reached a gap in the row of hooks. She took in a deep breathe then exhaled slowly.

"Dad... I'm back," She called out as she slid off her shoes and proceeding down the hall.

She walked down the hallway until she reached a door that was left ajar.

She peered into the room. The room appeared to be a standard office, with countless sheets of paper scattered about the room and a few books laid out on the desk. An middle age man, looking to be around his early fifties, sat at the desk typing away at on a laptop.

"Hey dad," Ashley said slowly walking into the room.

"Hello Ashley... how did school go?" The man asked turning slightly to face her but not inturrupting his work flow.

"Actually, I got the day off today," Ashley explained, "So I went to the water park with a few friends. Madison bought a ticket for me so-"

"Sorry Ashley, I don't have time to chat at the moment," Ashley's father said appologetically.

"Still looking for a job huh?" Ashley sighed, "Alright... I'll talk to you later then." She sighed as she began to exit the room.

"Oh that remineds," Ashley's father said quickly, "Ashley dinner will be here shortly so how about you tell me then, alright?"

"Take out again?" Ashley grunted looking back at her father, "Alright... I guess I can live with that" She said closing the door behind her.

"Love you," Her father shouted from the other side of the door.

Ashley curled her hand up into a fist and smacked it into the door frame, "Yeah... you keep saying that."

She proceeded up a small flight of stairs not far from the doorway. Once at the top, she walked over to a door at the end of the hall. She walked through the door which led to her bedroom, upon entering the room she through her bag onto a desk in the corner of the room and collapsed onto a single twin sized bed and burried her head into a pillow.

At the moment, a small beeping noise filled the dry air of the room. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a cell phone.

"What?" She said into the phone, "Oh... I see... yeah, I got..." She said looking over to the bag on her desk, "yeah, I'll bring it over soon... kay bye," She hung up the phone and tucked it under her pillow.

She turned over onto her back and starred up at the ceiling, "... this sucks."

{Insert Opening Credit Sequence}

Alex and Madison walked down a long empty sidewalk in the dead of night. Madison looked onward twirling her hair a bit while alex starred up to the star filled sky.

"So um... good movie huh?" Madison asked attempting to break the silence.

"Uhuh," Alex returned bluntly.

"I find it odd though," Madison began, "I know that the third movie in the series is going to be an original story, but why did shaft have to condense the entire series into two movies?"

"So more people can see it I guess," Alex stated, "Though there are some people that still won't get it. Take Cole for instance, he can't stand it."

"Has he seen it?" Madison asked.

"As in actually seen and not just look at the screen wishing he was doing something else?" Alex snarked

"Actually seen it," Madison clarified.

"I'm not quite sure really, he changes the subject everytime I ask him," Alex chuckled.

"I mean sure it's not perfect but that ending man. Just... the feels," Madison proclaimed tightening her hands and holding them in front of herself.

"Yes, that is definately a good ending. One of the best I've seen in an anime, or any work of fiction for that matter," Alex proclaimed, "I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to top it myself."

"You a writer or something?" Madison asked.

"Well, I've tried a couple of times... but nothing I'd show to people," Alex said coming to a halt, "Not to mention the world seems to hate me at the moment."

Madison turned to face Alex, she grabbed hold of his hand with her right and place her left over top of it, "I don't hate you," she said with a smile.

"Uh..." Alex stood confused.

"Hey, remember. If someone ever tells you its a mistake to have hope, just tell them that they're wrong, and that you'll keep telling them until they believe," Madison said with an even wider smile than before, "no matter how many times it takes."

"... thank you... for that," Alex said scratching the back of his neck, "Where did you get that from?"

"It's from the movie," Madison giggled, "and you say Cole doesn't pay attention. Anyway..." Madison looked around the corner of the block the two stood at, "My house isn't too far from here, I can make it the rest of the way on my own."

"Okay, you sure?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you at school," Madison said as she walked off down the street.

"Alright, see ya," Alex said waving to Madison.

"Later," Madison returned as she dissappeared into the night.

Alex stood in the dim glow of the street lights smiling like an idiot in a daze.

After a good five minutes or so he slapped himself hard across the face, "Focus Alex, you've got a job to do! This isn't the time to get all sappy," He exclaimed as he stormed off down the road towards his apartment.

With in no time at all he came to a tall bridge that led across an old train line. He proceeded up the steps of the bridge until he came to a halt at the top and looked over the city taking in a deep breathe.

"Sure looks peacful," Alex thought to himself as a wave of cool air rushed over him, "But she's out there... somewhere."

As Alex looked over the edge of the bridge, a few drops of water hit is arm. The few drops quickly turned into a major downpoor.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," Alex grunted as he whipped the hood of his sweater over his head and ran to the other end of the bridge.

Ashley marched down the flight of stairs that connected the second and first floors with her bag in hand. As she reached the first floor her phone began to ring. Ashley pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"What?" she anwsered as she proceeded directly to the front door of the house, "Yeah, I'm on my way now... Yeah I've got it... You're not going to back out of your end again right?... Alright alright, I'll be there in a bit " She said closing her phone and shoving it into her pocket.

"I'm going out for a bit!" She called out as she grabbed her coat from the hook. She placed her hand on the handle of the door, pausing for a second as she looked over her shoulder to the door down the hall, "Never mind," She sighed as she walked out the door slamming it a bit behind her.

Alex walked through the front door of his apartment, closing it behind him. He switched on the light to see Cole standing right in front of him. Alex stood in silence for a second.

"AH!" Alex exclaimed as he jumped back, scrapping against the wooden surface of the door behind him, "What the hell dude!"

"So... how did your big first date go?" Cole said with a smirk.

"It wasn't a date," Alex barked back.

"Sure it wasn't," Cole said rolling his eyes.

"Look Madison and I are just friends that share a common interest," Alex explained.

"More like a common obsession," Cole snarked, "Anyway, you plant one on her?"

"I barely even know her!" Alex barked.

"So what, she's hot," Cole retorted.

"So what? Have you talked to her?" Alex returned, "She might share the same fandom as me but other than that her personality is completely wack."

"See, you're perfect for each other," Cole stated as Alex opened the door and shoved Cole out into the hall.

"Get out!" Alex exclaimed as he slammed the door in Cole's face.

Cole stood puzzled, "... geez, can't he ever take a joke?"

"Man," Alex sighed as he slid to the floor against the other side of the door and buried his face into the palms of his hands, "I don't have time for this."

At that instant his cell phone began to ring from his pocket. Alex then dug into his pocket to fish out his phone from a bundle of pocket debre.

"Hello?" He said into the reciever.

"Darwin? It's Marcoh. You aren't busy right now are you?" Marcoh asked from the other end of the line.

"No, I can talk," Alex returned.

"Good, because we just got a major lead on the current case," Marcoh explained.

"The one involving the phantom thief right?" Alex asked.

"The very same," Marcoh varified, "Anyway, we were looking over today's security footage from the water park and we may have uncovered the identity of the culprit.

"Oh, really?" Alex said enthousiastically, "Well tell me who it say I can hurry up and take 'em down for you."

"Well, it isn't that simple really," Marcoh said, "You see, the suspect is..." at that moment, a loud crash of thunder roared just outside the window as Alex's eyes widened in shock.

"... and... you're sure about this?" Alex asked.

"Positive," Marcoh varified, "We've been tracking the suspect for a while now and their location has been uploaded to the X Cyclone's computer."

"Alright... I-I'll get right on it," Alex said shacking a bit.

"Good luck, Kamen Rider," Marcoh said as he disconnected from the line.

Alex closed the phone and let his arm drop down to the floor, "Of the people it could have been..." he sighed, "I hoped it wouldn't be her."

{End of Part A}

{Star of Part B}

Ashley walked down a dark alleyway, her grip tight around the umbrella she held in her hand and the handle of her bag in the other. She proceeded down the long constricting ally until she reached the face of a large brick wall aligned with several rusty trash cans.

She ran her hand across the surface of one of the cans, proceeding to raise her hand and bang on the lid three times with a short pause in between.

"Were you followed?" A voice called out from behind her.

"No Glave," She said turning to face the souce of the voice to see a man clad in black with his hood up standing under a stair way to get out of the rain. He seemed to be about the same age as Ashley, maybe even a little older, though not by much.

"Good," The man stated, "You have it with I take it?"

"Yeah, it's right here," Ashley returned handing her bag to the man in black.

"Excellent," Glave smirked taking the bag rather roughly. Ashley stood holding her hand out as if expecting to recieve something.

"What?" Asked the man in black.

"The deal," Ashley stated, "I trust that you haven't forgotten."

"Of course I haven't doll face," Glave explained, "But of course, I but have the money at the moment so you'll have to wait until then."

Ashley grunted, "That wasn't the agreement."

"Well, I did have the dough earlier but something came up," Glave stated.

"One of your boys need bail money again?" Ashley asked raising an eyebrow.

"Eh, don't go stickin your nose where it don't belong," Glave barked, "We wouldn't want another accident now... would we?" He added wrapping his hand around Ashley's neck.

Ashley simply stood in place and said nothing.

"As I thought," Glave said with a smirk, "Now, I just need you to do a couple more jobs for me and then we'll be all set."

"Oh really?" Alex called out as he turned the corner of the ally, "And what exactly might those be?"

"The fuck are you?" Glave barked, "Ash, you know this guy?"

Ash leaned over to whisper something into Glave's ear.

"Oh... I see," He chuckled, "So you're the famous Kamen Rider are you?"

Alex stood in the rain shaking a tad.

"Ash, you take care of him," Glave instructed as he pushed Ashley towards Alex and proceeded to jump up to a ladder and scale the wall of the alleyway.

"Crap damn it," Alex said pulling out the Blast and Kicker memories as his driver materialized around his waist and he slammed the memories into the corresponding slots.

"Blast! Kicker!" His driver called out as the blue armor of Blast and deep green armor of Kicker formed around him and his blaster materialized in his hand.

"Get back here!" Alex demanded as he shot out a grappling hook from his blaster. As the hook was about to latch onto Glave, Alex found himself being knocked to ground by a single kick to the face. Alex looked over to see Ashley with eyes a blaze in anger.

"Did you not hear me the first time or something?" Ashley growled as pulled out a memory from her back pocket.

"Shift!" The memory called out as Ashley hit the button below the label as a black bar code formed on her wrist.

"Back off!" Ashley exclaimed as she jammed the memory into the bar code on her wrist as the it dissolved into her arm as she took the appearance of the Dopant that attacked the water park.

"She used a memory without a driver?" Alex thought to himself, "Ashley, stop I don't want to fight you!"

"Shut it!" Ashley exclaimed as two whips of water leapt from the ground and struck Alex across the chest.

"I didn't want to have to do this," Alex said as he removed the Blast memory from his driver and replaced it with Blade, "But you leave me no choice."

"Blade! Kicker!" His driver called out as the blue armor of Blast was replaced by the green armor of Blade and his blaster reformed into his sword.

"Just try it!" Ashley roared as she formed the water around her into three large serpents and proceeded to throw each at Alex one at a time.

Alex sliced his way through each of the snakes as they connected with the edge of his blade. With in moments, they were returned to mere drops of water. Alex then proceeded to charge at Ashley and rammed her into the brick wall only a few feet behind. Ashley grabbed Alex by the arm as the two phased through the wall.

Ashley fell to the floor as Alex regained his footing.

"I would give up if I were you Ash," Alex suggested, "You've got nowhere to run and no water to manipulate."

"I'll... never," Ashley grunted as she got back on her feet.

"Fine, have it your way," Alex sighed, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Alex removed the Blade memory from his driver and placed it into the hilt of his sword.

"Blade! Maximum Drive!" The memory called out as began to charge towards Ashley.

As he went to deliver the finishing swing, Ashley flexed her hand slightly as Alex came to a sudden halt.

"What? I... can't move!" Alex thought to himself.

"There is water here," Ashley said with a smirk. With a simple gesture of her hand, Alex's body contorted in many ways that would naturally be impossible, "and I can manipulate it just as easily." She threw her arm up into the air as Alex propelled through the air and slammed into the wall behind him.

"AHH!" Alex screamed as he fell to the ground, Ashley quickly restricted Alex's movements.

"So, any last words?" Ashley asked, "Perhaps something along the lines of how the world hates you."

"That's where... you're wrong," Alex grunted as he tried to break free of Ashley's control.

"How so?" Ashley cackled, "You're pathetic, worthless even."

"Because I know that not all of the world hates me," Alex proclaimed, "and even if there is only one person that doesn't, I know for a fact that my life is worth something... to someone."

Ashley released her hold on Alex.

"Bull crap," She said clenching her fists tightly, "What kind of moron would base their value on how they effect the lives of others? It's stupid! I don't need anyone to know what I'm worth."

"I think I get it," Alex proclaimed as he got back on his feet, "You've been neglected for so long that began to reject the kindness of others and deemed it below you. Haven't you?"

"Shut up, what would a momma's boy like you know anyway!" Ashley barked.

"I don't know how to answer that. Because you see, both my parents are gone," Alex returned, "But even so I still have people that care about me, and so do you."

"How would you know that?"Ashley asked.

"You know, Madison has a lot more insight than I gave her credit for," Alex chuckled, "Now please Ashley, stop all this... for her sake?" He added extending his hand out to her.

Ashley reached to her wrist and pulled out the memory as she reverted to her normal appearance. She held her memory in the palm of her hand for a second before cracking it as it turned to dust. Ashley then opened her hand as the fragmented memory fell to the floor.

"Thank you," Alex said placing his hand on Ashley's shoulder.

Ashley starred at the ground for a moment until looking Alex dead in the eye, "What exactly should I do now?"

"That's for you to decide," Alex stated, "Although, I'm sure there are people that can help you with that decision."

"I guess that's true," Ashley said quietly.

Alex sighed as he let his hand fall to his side, "Come on, lets get out of here."

The two walked out of the front entrance of the building to see a squad of patrol cars lined outside.

"Ashley Haze," Marcoh called out placing his hand on Ashley's shoulder, "Under the law of Ardent City, you are here by being placed under arrest."

Alex gasped in shocked, "But, Marcoh isn't there-"

Ashley placed her hand in front of him, "It's fine... I'll be alright."

"You sure?" Alex asked.

"Yeah," Ashley nodded, "It is my decision remember."

"Alright, take care of yourself," Alex said as Ashley was placed into the backseat of one of the patrol cars.  
"I will... and thank you," Ashley said as the car door slammed in her face.

"She'll be alright... right?" Alex asked to Marcoh.

"The way I see it, she'll only be facing a couple mouths or so," Marcoh explained, "Hopefully that will allow her father to get his financial issues in order."

"Wait, what?" Alex asked.

"After digging around a bit more, we discovered that the two had been living in poverty after her mother left," Marcoh stated, "Her father had been denied welfare due his poor credit rating and he has been looking for employment ever since."

"Can't we do something about that at all?" Alex asked.

"Wish we could, but unfortunately that's not how the world works," Marcoh proclaimed opening the door to the patrol car behind him, "All we can do is hope for the best.

"I see..." Alex returned, "One more thing. She was meeting up with someone in the alleyway, so-"

"Don't worry. He's been detained and the Eye of Luna is being returned to the museum as we speak," Marcoh explained as he got into the front seat of the patrol car, "Good work as always kid, your mother would be proud."

"Oh, that reminds me. Where has Sampson been? I haven't seen him in a while," Alex asked.

"Looking through old case files to make sure they're all up to date," Marcoh stated, "I think he was around the ones from March Third of o' three last I checked."

"March Third huh?" Alex asked with a slight tremble in his voice.

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Marcoh as the patrol car started up, "Anyway, have a safe trip home kid."

"Yeah, you too," Alex waved as the car pulled away from the curb and drove off down the street.

"March Third. how could I forget?" Alex thought as he took in a deep breathe and then slowly exhaled, "I still remember it clearly... that night."

To Be Continued

{Insert Ending Credit Sequence}

**Next time on Kamen Rider Xtreme:**

** A serial killer is set on the loose as the truth about Alex's past is finally revealed.**

** What connection does Alex and the killer share?**

** That's for me to decide and for you to find out when Kamen Rider Xtreme continues with Episode 8: Shredder.**


	8. Episode 8: Shredder

**Episode 8: Shredder**

Ardent City: February 29th, 2003 - 9:47 PM

A man clad in ragged cloths dashes into a darkened building, he pants uncontrollably as he leans against a wall.

"I hope you know that running won't get rid of me," A voice called out from the shadows.

"Huh?" The man jumped as a armored feminine figured barring a mask that resembled a butterfly appeared only inches behind him. He whipped out a gun from his back pocket and turned around quickly firing off a few shots at the wall.

Before he knew what was happening, his arm began to twist upwards and behind his back, forcing him to drop his weapon.

"Yeah, that won't work either," Stated the figure in the butterfly mask with a grin.

In a few short seconds, the armored figure brought the man in rags to his knees with little effort.

"What... what the hell are you?" He grunted.

"The name is Fata, Kamen Rider Fata," She declared as she lifted the man off his knees and threw him into a wall, "and I know every move you make before you make it. Take him away boys." She added with a snap of her fingers.

In that instant two police men came into the building and picked up the assailant, dragging him off by the arms.

Fata walked out of the building where squads of police cars were awaiting her. She took a few steps away from the scene as she pulled out a remote from a pouched on her hip and hit a big red button near the top of it.

"Fata!" An officer called as he ran up to the masked figure.

"Hello Gordon," Fata returned, "To what do I owe the honor?"

"I'd just like to say that you did great work out there tonight," The officer said in a chipper mood.

"It was only a petty thief, nothing to get worked up over. Though I am glad to help out when ever I'm needed." Fata said with a chuckle as a black motorcycle came up to her side. She hopped on the bike before speaking up again " Just make sure its a dopant next time okay?" She smirked.

"Yeah, we'll work on that," Gordon sighed.

"Oh and Sampson," Fate added.

"Yes?" Gordon asked.

"Hey Sampson!" Fata repeated as her voiced changed to a deeper tone, "Sampson wake up!"

"What!" Sampson exclaimed as his eyes widened and his surroundings change from the city street to his office at the police station. He looked across his desk to see Marcoh standing a few feet away from him.

"You alright?" Marcoh asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sampson returned looking down at the files spread out across his desk, "Just a little tired is all."

"You shouldn't over work yourself you know," Marcoh stated, "I mean, what would Alice think if she saw you like this?"

"True..." Sampson sighed, "Wait, what did you say?"

"I said, 'what would Alex think if he saw you like this?'" Marcoh repeated, "You should add listening to the things you need to work on too."

"Oh, I guess you have a point there," Sampson said trying to laugh the matter off, "Anyway, how did the case go?"

"Both the dopant and her partner are in custody and the Eye of Luna has been returned to the museum," Marcoh explained, "The kid showed to be rather impressive out there too."

"How so?" Sampson asked raising an eyebrow.

"By the looks of things he managed to convince the culprit to turn herself in without a fight," Marcoh stated, "I'm not sure how he did it but he definitely has proven that he's up to the job."

"Well, that's good to hear," Sampson returned.

"How about you, find anything useful in those old case files?" Marcoh asked.

"No, not yet. However with the information you just gave I'm sure to find something soon," Sampson proclaimed.

"If you say so," Marcoh sighed as his watched beep a couple times, "Well, I'll be heading home then."

"Alright, take care," Sampson said as Marcoh went for the door.

"You too," Marcoh returned as he exited the room.

Sampson leaned back in his chair and looked out the window of his office, "I bet you're rather proud of him right now aren't you..." He smiled, "Alice."

{Insert Opening Credit Sequence}

Ardent City: Present Day - 7:15 AM

Alex slowly walked out to the field at the back of the school building. As he passed the fence that separated the field from the rest of the building he noticed a tall muscular man by the track tapping his foot rapidly.

The man turned to Alex as he walked towards the track, "Darwin, you're late!"

"Sorry sir," Alex grunted.

"That's 'Sorry Mr. Merde' to you Darwin," The man growled back.

Alex's voice cracked for a split second as if trying to hold back laughter.

"What's so funny?" Mr. Merde asked twitching an eyebrow.

"Nothing," Alex said jumping back into line.

"Nothing... what?" Mr. Merde returned.

"Sir, nothing sir!" Alex said with a salute.

"Good," Mr. Merde barked, "Now then, you've been absolutely sucking in my class for the last couple of weeks and that is something that I will not allow to go unpunished. So starting today you shall spend your time before school starts running laps around the track."

"What? You... you can't do that!" Alex exclaimed.

"Well you don't seem to have much of an option," Merde sneered, "because the way I see it is that if you don't you won't have a sliver of a chance of passing."

Alex sighed, "Crap." He said hanging his head.

"Well, crap is right," Mr. Merde said as he began to make his way to the gate dividing the field from the rest of the school, "Anyway, get busy."

"Wait, where are you going?" Alex asked.

"Teacher's lounge, I need some coffee in my system before the bell rings," Mr. Merde stated.

"So... you're not going to stay and watch?" Alex asked.

"Nope, that's what Gardner is for," Merde returned.

"Wait..." Alex's eyes widened, "you mean-"

"Yo," Sarah called out as she seemed to magically appear beside Alex.

"GAH!" Alex shouted nearly jumping out of his skin, "W-where did you come from?"

"I've been standing here the whole time," Sarah sighed, "Moron."

"Are you just evil or something?" Alex asked avoiding eye contact with her.

"Don't blame me, I don't like this idea either," Sarah exclaimed elbowing Alex in his side, "But if it will get you to shape up a bit, I guess it will have to do."

"Why do you care so much about my grades anyway?" Alex asked shaking off the blow to his side.

"Well someone has to," Sarah snarked, "Now, we've less than an hour so... GET MOVING!" She exclaimed pushing Alex down the track.

"Alright alright!" Alex shouted recovering from the push and proceeding down the track.

Sarah inhaled and then quickly exhaled, "AND NO SLOUCHING!"

Alex limped out of the boy's locker room back in his normal attire.

"That girl is going to kill me," Alex sighed in relief as the door closed behind him.

"Hey, Alex!" He heard as he turned to see Madison running up to him.

"Oh... hey," Alex waved loosely.

"You okay?" Madison asked.

"Yeah, never better," Alex said as he noticed a silver chain around Madison's neck is a small pendant with a red gem in the center looped around it, "... Is that a Kyoko Soul Gem replica?"

"Sure is! Also got the ring too!" Madison exclaimed showing off the ring around her finger, "Oh, that reminds me!" She snapped as reached into her bag and grabbing a small black box, "Here you go!" She said handing the box to Alex.

"What is this for?" Alex asked.

"Well I remember you saying that Homura was your favorite character, and I had doubles," Madison explained twirling her long red hair.

"Oh," Alex said opening the lid of the box revealing a pendant and ring similar to Madison's only with a purple gem instead of red, "Well, thank you... Madison."

"No problem," Madison said with a smirk before running off down the hall, "Oh, before I forget," She said running in place, "Have you see Ashley anywhere?"

"I uh... haven't seen her all day," Alex returned.

"Oh, okay then. See you later then," Madison waved as she ran down the hall disappearing around the corner.

Alex raised his hand a slammed it against the wall beside him, "Idiot."

Alex slumped up to the library on the third floor of the building. He walked through the door and opened the front pocket of his backpack. He then reached into it and pulled out two books, one titled "Tsubasa Reservior Chronicle Volume 7" and one larger one that seemed to be four times the thickness of the other one titled "Azumanga Daioh".

He walked past the front desk of the library and dropped the two books into the drop off slot before proceeding to the graphic novel section of the library.

"Let's see here," He said skimming the shelves, "Chobits... Excel Saga... Pani Poni Dash... no, no, no... Naruto? Hell no. Guess I'll stick to Tsubasa... again." He said pulling out a thin book titled "Tsubasa Reservior Chronicle Volume 8". He then fell back on a couch only a few feet behind him, "Not sure how they're going to top Oto but... should be interesting."

The librarian at the front desk yawned and turned up the volume on the mini tv that rested on the front desk. She turned the channel to local news and leaned back in her chair.

"It is still unknown how exactly the culprit pulled off the heist but we can assure the public that they has been detained," A reported said over the static of the speakers, "In other news, Craig Walker a man put on trail over ten years ago has been released from detainment today due to lack of evidence to support his conviction. He has been placed under strict supervision by the authorities but citizens are advised to use caution when approaching him."

At that moment Alex dropped the book he was reading and let it plummet to the ground. He turned over to the TV to catch a glimpse of the man's face and sat as if he were frozen in time.

He tightened his fists and pressed his teeth together, "..."

"You let him out!" Alex exclaimed slamming his hands down on Sampson's desk.

"Alex, it wasn't my decision," Sampson explained, "If it were up to-"

"Well you should have still had a say in the matter!" Alex barked, "Why the hell is a man like that still alive any-"

At that instant, Marcoh slapped Alex quickly across his face.

"Didn't I already tell you that the world doesn't work like that?" Marcoh asked, "I refrained from saying this earlier, but things don't always turn out the way they do in TV shows and movies."

"Marcoh!" Sampson called out trying to grab Marcoh's attention but ultimately failing.

"Well I don't see you doing anything," Alex barked back, "I've been putting my life on the line trying to clean up the mess you let get away. I see why that... guy is back on the streets after all this time."

"Sorry, but there are guidelines in place to prevent reckless actions," Marcoh explained.

Alex raised his hand to Marcoh as he prepared a response, but after a few seconds he let his arm fall to his side and hung his head, "Fine, I see your point."

"As you should," Marcoh sighed.

"Could you at least tell me his location so I could... keep an eye on him?" Alex asked.

"Did you even hear a single word I just said?" Marcoh barked.

"Marcoh!" Sampson shouted grabbing Alex and Marcoh's attention, "Alex, I understand how you feel, and if it were up to me Walker would be sent straight back to the hole he climbed out of. But you can't let your emotions get the best of you."

Alex blinked his eyes before responding, "But-"

"We'll think of something, but as of now there isn't anything we can do," Sampson stated, "Besides, with the security around him, he won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

"I guess that's true," Alex sighed.

"Now then," Sampson said clearing his throat, "Not like it's any of my business, but don't you have class soon?"

Alex stood silent, "GAH! Holy crap, I forgot!" He exclaimed grabbing his bag off the ground and charging to the door.

"Alex?" Sampson asked as Alex pushed the door open.

"Yeah?" Alex returned.

"Don't worry okay?" Sampson said with a grin, "Everything will work out."

Alex smiled back, "Thank you, for that." He said as he walked through the door and closed it behind him.

"You shouldn't encourage him like that you know?" Marcoh asked somewhat sarcastically.

Marcoh leaned back in his chair with a grin, "and you shouldn't doubt him."

{End of Part A}

{Star of Part B}

It was now lunch time and Sarah and Madison were sitting under a tree enjoying the sunny sky and cool breeze of spring.

"So how was that movie you saw last night?" Sarah asked while taking a bite her sandwich.

"Pretty good, though I found the editing to be a little wonky," Madison returned.

"How so?" Sarah asked giving the illusion of interest.

"Well, let's just say that when a television series gets compressed into a movie, there a bound to be a few issues here and there," Madison explained.

"Such as?" Sarah asked trying to keep the small talk going.

"Well, you see in the TV version there were a couple of instances where the opening and ending credit sequences would play and in the movie version... well let's just say it doesn't transition well. Hey, that's not even counting the- AH!" Madison gasped as she covered her mouth with both her hands.

"What, what's wrong?" Sarah said nearly choking on her food.

"Nothing, I just nearly spoiled one of the best parts of the series," Madison said scratching the back of head.

"You do know I'm never going to watch this show and that I don't care if you do right?" Sarah explained as she grabbed a bottle of pop out of her bag.

"Yeah, but I thought I'd be extra careful just in case someone who hadn't finished the series was listening in on this conversation," Madison said surveying their surroundings.

"Well, anyone who is is a total creeper so what should you care?" Sarah proclaimed as she cracked open her bottle of pop then proceeding to drink a bit of it.

"I guess that's true," Madison said leaning back on the tree behind her, "Speaking of... You know Alex right?"

"Oh yeah, he saw that movie with you didn't he?" Sarah asked not looking at Madison, "I must say that it was rather nice of him to invite you. Also, yeah what about it?"

"What exactly do you think of him?" Madison asked.

"Don't even get me started on that guy," Sarah began, "First of all he's a complete moron who can't stay focused for more then five damn seconds without someone there to slap him on the back, he grades completely suck and he's late for class like everyday. I'm mean sure, he never gets mad at anyone who picks on him and pretty much avoids conflict like the plague but other than that there are pretty much no redeeming qualities about him. Not to mention the fact that he's a whack job otaku, and I mean come on, what kind of guy can't run ten laps early in the morning?"

"I see... so, not very much I take it?" Madison asked softly.

"What else can I say, he's a train wreck!" Sarah said taking another sip of her pop.

"Then I guess you wouldn't mind if I asked him out on a date then would you?" Madison asked with a smirk.

At that second Sarah spat out all the pop that she had consumed up until that point. She sat for a second starring at Madison in a state of shock.

"Are... Are you serious?" Sarah asked.

"Dead," Madison quickly returned.

"Well, if you want to then you don't have to ask for my permission," Sarah stated.

"Seriously, you're okay with it?" Madison asked for clarification.

"Go for it," Sarah said with encouragement, "Besides, while Darwin isn't perfect he wouldn't be the worst guy you've dated."

"Oh shut up," Madison pouted.

At that moment a bell sounded over the campus signalling the end of lunch.

"Well, talk about perfect timing," Sarah proclaimed, "You can ask him out during forth period."

"Huh!" Madison stampered, "Put, that's too sudden! The mood has to be right, I can't just pring it up out of no where! Esbecially not in the middle of class!"

"Aww, you're so cute when you get nervous and replace Bs with Ps," Sarah said patting Madison on the head, "Listen, I'll handle the details. You just act all cute and innocent and I'll real him in for you." She said with a devilish smirk.

"Who are you and what have you done with Sarah?" Madison asked pulling away from Sarah a bit.

"Do you want me to help you or not?" Sarah frowned.

"Yeah sorry," Madison said dropping her head down.

Sarah switched back to her devilish smirk, "Great!"

Sarah walked through the door of her math class and sat down in her seat by the door. As the bell rang and the room began to fill up she surveyed the room to find the two empty seats by the window.

She rolled her eyes, "Running late again I take it."

"Hey Sarah?" A voice called out from behind her.

"Yeah, wha..." She turned around to see Cole standing behind her, "Uh, Cole?... Where's Darwin, isn't he with you?"

"That's what I was going to ask you, I haven't seen him all day," Cole stated.

"He wasn't in PE this morning?" Sarah asked.

Cole shook his head, "Wasn't home when I went to wake him up either."

"Alright class, settle down already," Ms. Foster called out as she entered the room.

"We'll take about this later," Cole whispered as he took his seat on the other side of the room.

"Yeah... okay," Sarah said clenching the top of her desk, "Damn it Darwin, the one time I need you to be here and bail on me," She thought to herself, "I swear, if you don't get here by forth I am going to kill you!"

"Oh man, Sarah is going to kill me," Alex said to himself walking down the side of the street, "Oh well, it's not like I'm missing anything important."

He reached a stop light and took a moment to stretch. As cars passed by, his eyes became fixed on a man dressed in rags crossing on the other side of the street. He balled his hands up into fists and dashed across the street in the same direction.

Alex snuck behind the man until he went into an alleyway.

"Now you're cornered," Alex whispered before following the man down the alleyway.

The man proceeded down the ally until he eventually came to a halt, "I know you're there, you can come out now," He chuckled as Alex emerged from behind a dumpster.

"Craig Walker," He said.

The man raised an eyebrow, "Alright kid, who are you?"

"Does the name Alice Darwin ring any bells?" Alex asked.

"Kid, I've heard many different names over the years. You can't expect me to remember one of the top of my head," Walker returned, "Could you describe her? Maybe that could jog my memory."

"It's the woman you murdered ten years ago you bastard!" Alex shouted.

Walker chuckled, "Listen kid, you might not have noticed this but I'm not exactly of the highest class in the city. When I need money I kill, when I need food I kill. With all those victims you can't expect me to remember the name of one single woman." He said reaching into his back pocket, "However, it's against my policy to let any witnesses live!"

He whipped out a gun and fired six shots at Alex, only to realize that he had since moved.

"Sneaky little bastard aren't you?" Walker asked looking around the ally.

"Star! Runner!" An electronic voice called out as Alex jumped out from the side and landed a kick in Walker's face sending him flying into the wall to the side of him.

Alex landed on the ground and put his fists and widened his stance.

Walker got back on his feet and cracked his neck back into place. "Oh... know I get it. Hey kid, what you say your name was again?"

"I didn't," Alex returned.

"Well, would you mind telling it to me?" Walker asked with a deep chuckle.

"My name is Darwin, Alex Darwin!" He shouted.

"Oh, so your Fata's kid then," Walker laughed, "Mommy fails to kill me so sonny comes to finish the job, how touching. Actually, this worked out rather perfectly," He gloated as he pulled a memory from his pocket, "As it means that I don't have to hold back!"

"SHREDDER!" The memory called out as Walker hit the button below the label and jammed it into his neck.

"A Dopant?" Alex thought to himself as Walker's body became engulfed in sharp steal with jagged shards of metal protruding from his shoulders and three large serrated blades at the ends of both of his arms.

"Now, have at me boy!" Walker growled scrapping his arm blades against each other.

"Crap, better switch to plan b," Alex though to himself as he replaced the Star and Runner memories with Blade and Kicker.

"Blade! Kicker!" His driver called out as his Star Runner armor was replaced by Blade Kicker and the Bla-Jalibur materialized in his hand.

"Haven't seen a trick like that before," Walker cackled, "But let's see if it's more than cosmetic," He growled as he charged towards Alex and their blades clashed together, Alex just barely able to hold his opponent back.

"Let's do a little experiment," Walker hissed, "I call it, 'How high can I throw you?'"

"Huh?" Alex gasped as he was picked by Walker's free hand and thrown into the air. He soared over a building and fell to the ground on the road on the other side, his armor shattering upon impact.

"Time to check the results!" Walker yelled as he leapt over the two story building and slammed on to the roof of a car on the road, "Analyses, not as high as your dearly departed mother," He cackled as he approached Alex on the ground.

Walker kicked Alex over onto back and pressed down on his chest with his foot.

"GAH!" Alex cried out in agony.

"Pathetic," Walker proclaimed taking his foot off of Alex's chest, "and here I though this would be fun, but you're not even worth killing."

Walker jumped off the ground and landed on the same building he threw Alex over and proceeded to hop from roof to roof until he disappeared into the cityscape.

"Hey, get back here!" Alex shouted as he began to chase after Walker.

"Sir, stand down," An officer called out from behind him.

"No, it's not me the guy is over there!" He exclaimed pointing over to where Walker ran away to.

"We'll go after him later, but it was both of you that caused this damage so we're taking you in too," The officer stated.

"No, you see I'm... um, crap where is it" Alex rambled as he rummaged through his pockets to find the badge that Sampson gave him.

"You're what?" The officer asked.

"I'm a freelance agent of the ACPD, Special Operations Division," Alex explained.

"Prove it," The officer returned as he drew closer to Alex.

"I... I can't find my badge at the moment, but..." Alex stumbled trying to think of something to say, "Oh, Sampson, call Chief Gordon Sampson, he'll vouch for me."

"Yeah, well he can vouch for you downtown," The officer said whipping out a pair of handcuffs, "Now turn around and place your hands behind your back."

-  
Madison and Sarah walked down the hill to the street below the campus. The school day had ended, and the two were rather bummed out. Well, Madison was bummed, Sarah was pissed.

"I can't believe that guy! He shows up when you don't want him, and the one time you need him he's nowhere to be found! God damn it I can't stand him!" Sarah exclaimed kicked over a trash can.

"Hey, isn't that Cole?" Madison asked pointing down the hill to a male student on his cellphone.

Sarah looked to who Madison was pointing to "Oh, yeah it is," She confirmed, "Maybe he can tell us where Darwin disappeared to."

The two ran down the hill to catch up to Cole.

"Hey Cole, have you... seen... Alex... anywhere?" Madison panted.

Cole gestured to the two in a way to say 'one second' without interrupted his conversation on the phone, "Okay I'll be right there." He closed his phone and turned to face the Sarah and Madison, "... He's in jail."

The two girls stood in silence before responding in unison, "... HUH!"

To Be Continued

{Insert Ending Credit Sequence}

**Next time on Kamen Rider Xtreme:**

** Alex is taken in by the police and confronted by Sampson as the truth of what happened on the night of March 3rd of ten years ago is finally revealed.**

** Will Alex be able to overcome the wrath of the Shredder Dopant and avenge his mother's death?**

** How will Cole, Sarah and Madison react when they arrive at the police station?**

** All will be decided when Kamen Rider Xtreme continues in Episode 9: Wings of Fate.**


	9. Episode 9: Wings of Fate

**Episode 9: Wings of Fate**

"You never told me the bitch had a son, what the hell Fury?" Walker shouted into the receiver of a payphone.

"Walker, could you back up a bit... What exactly is the problem?" Fury asked from the other end of the line.

"You remember Fata from a few years back? Well, turns out she had a kid and I just ran into him," Walker explained.

"How do you know this?" Fury asked.

"Well, he went a shouted it to the world like it was nobody's business," Walker stated, "Not to mention that he had a belt and memories that looked just like Fata's."

"Wait, this wouldn't happen to be the Kamen Rider you're talking about would?" Fury pondered, "Black suit, big x across the face, can use more then one memory at a time?"

"Sounds about right," Walker confirmed, "But that's not the stick right now, where the hell is Inertia, put him on the line!"

"Inertia?" Fury pondered "Oh yeah, you've been out of the loop for ten years haven't you? Inertia is long gone and we're under new management, "

"What! The hell did he go?" Walker demanded.

"It's complicated the point is that Vainglory is our commander now.

"Vain-who? Never heard of him before," Walker barked.

"He's new," Fury stated.

"Then how is he in command?" Walker shouted.

"That's also complicated... and classified," Fury proclaimed.

"Classified my ass!" Growled Walker as he tightened his grip on the phone.

"Walker, your energy is better spent dealing with the matter at hand," Fury said trying to calm Walker down, "As for the Kamen Rider-"

"Hey go tryin' to change the subject!" Walker barked.

"Thank you for the information, we'll look into the matter as soon as we can. All we ask is that you refrain from contact with Subject X and we'll be able to-" As Fury tried to give Walker his instructions, Walker slammed the phone on the receiver.

"Fine then!" Walker smirked, "I guess I'll just have to deal with the pest myself."

{Insert Opening Credit Sequence}

Down at the police station, Alex sat in Sampson's office with his hands still cuffed. Sampson looked over a report of the encounter with Walker with his face turned away from Alex.

"You disobeyed my instructions, went out of your way to chase down a prisoner under parole, and caused over thousands of dollar in collateral damage," Sampson listed off, "Mind telling me what was going through your head when you did that?"

Alex sat with his head down, "We've already been over th-"

"That's not what I'm talking about," Sampson cut him off slamming his hand down on his desk, "Even after I told you to be patient and wait for us to figure it out, why did you still confront him?"

"He's a Dopant!" Alex shouted back, "Named Shredder... or so I found out."

Sampson sat silently for a moment before responding, "I see..."

"Even so," Marcoh cut in, "If you hadn't had antagonized him like you did, Walker would've had no reason to go on the offensive. That much should be obvious."

"I understand how you feel Alex, but that's still no excuse to act as recklessly as you did," Sampson stated, "If something were to happen to you out there, Alice would never forgive me."

"What is Fata?" Alex asked out of no where.

Sampson's eye widened, "Where... where did you hear that name?"

"Walker," Alex stated, "He said 'you must be Fata's boy', I figured that you would know more about it... Also could you get these cuffs off of me?" He added raising his arms in front of his face.

"Fine," Marcoh said unlocking the cuffs and removing them from Alex's wrists.

"Thank you," Alex returned rubbing his wrists where the cuffs had been.

Sampson got up out of his chair and walked over to the window across the room he sighed, "I hoped that I would never have to tell you this, but now I see I have no choice," He paused for a moment as he turned to Alex, "Fata... was the alias your mother used, when she was in your position. Ten years ago, when you were only a little child, she protected this city from the same threat that you now face."

"My mother... was Kamen Rider?" Alex asked.

"Yes, Kamen Rider Fata to be exact," Sampson returned, "She's the one I first heard the term from actually."

Alex sat back letting the information sink in, "Sampson... what exactly does Kamen Rider mean?"

"It means masked hero. A hero that's willing to defend what they hold dear with their life," Sampson sighed, "Something that Alice knew far too well... and it wasn't until she went up against Walker that I learned what she truly meant." He said with sorrow, "You see Alex, Walker was the last dopant Alice ever fought... However it was also her first and last defeat."

"What happened during that fight?" Alex asked.

"I don't know all the details, but what I do know is that in the end... she managed to bring Shredder into custody at a heavy price," Sampson explained, "She paid with her life to ensure that you could continue to live yours, and now you have the chance to finish what she could not."

Alex sat silently in aw, "My mother, did that for me?"

Sampson nodded, "It's not in my right to ask you for more after all you've done, but if you could consider it... Could you continue in your mother's stead?"

At that instant, the phone on Sampson's desk began to ring.

Sampson dashed over to his desk and picked up the phone, "Yes?... I see... alright, send them in."

A few moments later the door swung open.

"Hey prisoner, how's it going?" Cole asked as he barged into the room, Sarah and Madison coming in directly after him.

"Wha- What are you guys doing here?" Alex asked.

"Heard you got arrested," Sarah explained, "didn't think it was possible but you sunk to a new low Darwin."

Madison surveyed the office as Marcoh caught her attention, "Hey, you're that officer from the water park aren't?"

"Yes," Marcoh returned in his usual monotone.

"Anyway, getting back on track," Sampson grunted, "Alex?"

Alex sighed, "Sorry, but all this is a bit much too take in," He stood up from his seat, "I need some time to think about this," He said as he proceeded to the door of the room.

Sarah nudge Madison, Madison then turn to Alex as he past her, "Oh, I'll go wi-"

"Sorry, I just need to be alone for a moment," Alex informed her.

"Oh, I see..." Madison said as she let her arm drop to her side, "Alright then."

"Thanks," Alex returned quietly as he exited the room and disappeared from sight.

"Damn, never thought I would see him down in the dumps like that," Sarah said.

"Alright Sampson, what exactly is going on?" Cole demanded, "And I want an answer this time."

Sampson glanced at the three of them uncertain of what to say next.

The silence was finally broken by Marcoh, "Chief... I believe it's time you told them the truth."

Sampson sighed, "You three might want to sit down for this."

"Finish what my mother started..." Alex thought to himself as he walked a asphalt path in a park not too far from the station, "ARGH! Nothing makes sense anymore!" He exclaimed planting himself onto a bench a couple feet away. He sat on the bench with his head down for a while as the cry of crows filled the air around him.

"What should I do?" He said to himself, "... what can I do?"

"Hey mister, you alright?" A voice called out to him.

"Huh?" Alex looked up to see a girl with short blond hair hunched over him with her feet balancing on the top of the bench.

She was wearing tall navy boots with orange laces, along with a yellow skirt, black leggings and a t-shirt that was the same color as her boots. The shirt she was wearing looked to have some sort of space ship near the bottom right hand side of it and a big pink star on the top left. Her entire outfit seemed like something a five year old would wear, but she seemed to be almost the same age as Alex.

"I said 'are you alright?'... well are you?" She asked again, "You don't got the black plague or nothin do yah?"

"I'm fine," Alex returned.

"Great!" She said flipping over the bench and landing on her feet on the ground, "You think you can help us out then?"

Alex raised an eyebrow, "Help? Help with what?"

"Very glad you asked!" She said pointing to Alex, "You see we're on a mission, to hunt down the monsters that dwell in this world and take them all out in style!"

"Monsters huh?... Good luck with that," Alex snarked, "Who's 'we' anyway? I only see you here."

"'We' is me and my partner!" The girl said bouncing up and down.

"And this partner of yours is...?" Alex asked.

"Scouting mission," The girl returned.

"Uh-huh...Sounds nice kid," Alex said getting up from the bench and walking down the way he came, "Anyway, I have to go now. Anyway, good luck on your mission."

"Good luck on yours too!" The girl shouted back.

"Mission?" Alex turned back to the girl, "But, I'm not on a mission!"

"Don't be silly," The girl shouted, "We're all on a mission every single one of us, at it's our duty to carry it out no matter what!" She exclaimed as she turned around and ran down the road in the opposite direction.

Alex stood in silence as the girl disappeared over the horizon, "Okay... hope I never run into that girl again."

Back at the station.

"WHAT!" Sarah exclaimed, "Darwin is Kamen Rider! You're joking right?"

"That would explain a quite a lot," Cole stated, "Like why he seems to be exhausted all the time, and why he's always late for class and such."

"Well I still don't by it," Sarah barked back, "I mean if he's supposed to be this high and mighty super hero than why do his grades in PE completely suck? Care to explain that big guy?"

"Because the whole Kamen Rider thing wares him out, isn't that obvious?" Cole retorted.

"GAH! You're useless!" Sarah yelled, "How about you Madison, what do you think?"

Madison sat quietly, "That... is... that is..."

"That is 'what'?" Sarah asked.

"AWESOME!" Madison screamed as jumped up from her chair nearly knocking Sarah off balance, "I mean I thought that Alex was cool before, but this just pushes it over the edge! It makes him, like, twenty-NO more like A THOUSAND TIMES cooler in my eyes!"

"We are talking about the same person here right?" Sarah asked trying to calm Madison down.

"Well... that went better than I expected," Sampson thought to himself, "Eh hem," Sampson grunted grabbing the trio's attention, "Well, now that you know our little secret, I hope that we can rely on you three to keep it between us and to help us out in anyway you can, alright?"

Madison gasped "Cross my heart hope to fly stick a cupcake in my, I would never tell anyone I swear!" She returned frantically.

Sampson furled his brow in confusion before speaking again, "Alright, and what about you two?"

"I still find this a little far fetched, but I guess it wouldn't do much good if I went around blabbing it to every random person now would it?" Sarah returned, "Alright... what Madison said."

Sampson smile, "Great, and Cole?"

"I think you should already know my answer," Cole stated, "Alex is my friend, heck he's pretty much family. As long as I can, I will look out for him in anyway that I can," He said standing up and staring Sampson straight in the eye, "count on it."

Sampson returned with a smile, "That's exactly what I wanted to hear,"

{End of Part A}

{Star of Part B}

It was now night, around eight o'clock or so. Alex walked through the front door of his apartment, hung up his sweater and collapsed on the coach in front of the TV and buried his face in one of the arms. After a few seconds he flipped over on to his back at starred blankly up at the ceiling.

He sighed, "What am I going to do?"

A few seconds later, the phone began to ring. Alex slowly got up from the coach and walked over to the phone on the other end of the room.

"Hello?" He asked picking up the phone.

"Alex? Oh, thank god you're home," Sampson said from the other end of the line.

Alex was set back a bit, "Sampson, what's up?"

"Are you close to a TV?" Sampson asked with little patience.

"Uh... yeah, why?" Alex asked a bit confused.

"Turn it on," Sampson instructed.

"Okay," Alex returned grabbing the remote for the television at the front of the room, "What channel?"

As Alex flipped on the TV he saw the image of the same Dopant he had fought early that same day.

"Listen well Kamen Rider," Shredder cackled from an unknown location, "I here by challenge you to a rematch. If you accept my challenge meet me at the old steel mill located in the west end of town at nine o'clock tonight. However, if you don't, let's just say whatever happens next shall be entirely on you... Your choice."

After he finished speaking the message reset and went back to the beginning.

"How many times has this played?" Alex asked.

"This makes twenty seven times now," Sampson stated, "It's broadcasting on every station across the city. We're currently unable to track down the source of the signal."

Alex switched off the TV, "Sorry Sampson, I have to go."

"Wait, Alex don-" Sampson called out before being cut off by Alex slamming the phone back on the receiver.

Alex grabbed his sweater and proceeded out the back door of the apartment, "If it's me he wants, then that's what he'll get," he thought to himself as he marched down a flight of black metal steps which led to a small parking lot behind the complex. He jumped down to a large mass covered by a tarp, he then removed the tarp to reveal the X-Cyclone parked under it.

Alex grabbed onto one of the handle bars as another quickly covered one of his.

Alex gasped as he jumped around to see who was behind him, "... Cole?"

"And where exactly do you think you're going?" Sarah called out as she and Madison emerged from the shadows.

"Wha- what are you guys doing here?" Alex asked stumbling over his words a bit.

"I live here," Cole stated backing away from Alex a bit,

"Yeah, I know that," Alex retorted, "But what are-"

"Marcoh and Sampson told us everything," Sarah interrupted, "Turns out you're not as pathetic as I thought Darwin."

Alex's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, "Thanks."

"Sarah," Madison said naggingly.

"Alright, alright," Sarah grunted, "I guess I'm sorry for being so hard on you Darwin."

Cole raised an eyebrow at Sarah.

"Alex! I'm sorry Alex!" Sarah barked, "There, happy now?"

"Very," Cole smirked, "Now then Alex, I believe you have something to take care of, right?"

"Well yeah... but... it's just," Alex said as he thought of what to say, "This is all too complicated, I couldn't even begin to explain it."

"Don't be stupid," Cole said punching Alex in the shoulder, "You always say that. Well news flash, you're smarter then you give yourself credit for."

"After all, you've been fighting a battle without any of us finding out about it until now," Madison added, "so you must be doing something right."

Alex tried to gather his thoughts, "But-"  
"If you come up with some stupid excuse I'll kill you," Sarah interrupted, "Now get going already you idiot. We'll be waiting for you when you get back."

"Just be sure to give that guy one hell of a punch for me alright." Cole chuckled.

"You got it," Alex returned as he hoped on the bike, "and thanks," He pulled back on the handle bar as the roar of the engine filled the air. In a few short moments, he road down the lot and disappeared around the corner leading to the street.

Sarah looked over to Madison who was twitching her hands a bit, "Go on already."

"Huh?" Madison jumped.

"Before you miss," Sarah smiled as she pushed Madison in Alex's direction.

"Oh, right," Madison returned as she ran off after Alex.

Alex neared the end of the drive way.

"Alex!" He heard call out to him.

He turned around to see Madison run up from behind him. She reached the tail end of Alex's bike and rested on the back seat.

"Yes?" Alex asked as he was about to put his helmet on his head.

"I uh... I just wanted to say... um," Madison said awkwardly, "Be careful out there... alright?"

Alex smiled and patted Madison on her shoulder, "I will."

Alex kicked of the ground as he drove on the street, shortly disappearing into the night.

"So..." Sarah asked wrapping her arm around Sarah.

"He has enough to worry about at the moment," Madison stated, "I can wait for the time being."

"Wow, that's very grown up of you," Sarah proclaimed.

"Is it?" Madison returned removing Sarah's arm from her shoulder, "Maybe it's just because I know what he's going through."

Walker leaned against an old rusty rail glaring at a pocket watch.

"Rider boy should be showing up any time now," He said as the hands of his watch struck nine o'clock.

The roar of a motorcycle engine filled the air and echoed throughout the old mill before going silent yet again.

Walker slithered his tongue over his lips, "and here he is."

Alex walked through the large doors of the mill and stood in the light that peered through a glassless window pane.

"Alright Walker, I'm here," He called out.

A slow applause echoed throughout the mill as Walker emerged from the shadow of a large machine, "So you are," He cackled, "and right on schedule too. I must say, I'm impressed."

"I'd hold the praise if I were you," Alex said as he pulled out the Star and Runner memories from his back pocket and his driver materialized around his waist.

"Rather optimistic of you... I'm glad," Walker stated as he pulled out his Shredder memory from his coat pocket, "It means it will be all the more satisfying when I kill you."

"Shredder!" Walker's memory called out as hit the silver button below the label and jammed it into his neck, taking on the same form from his last encounter with Alex.

"Just try it," Alex said placing his two memories into his driver and split the slots apart.

"Star! Runner!" Alex's driver called out as the black and red armor of Star Runner formed around him.

Walker smirked, "With pleasure."

Walker charged at Alex and swung at him with the three large blades on his right arm. Alex quickly evaded Walker's strike and dashed behind him. In a flash, Alex threw six lightening fast punches up Walker's spinal column and then proceeded to deliver a full on road house kick to Walker's face forcing his head to twist around.

"You've got speed kid," Walker cracked his neck as he got back on his feet, "But speed won't be enough!"

Walker swung at Alex with his right set of blades knocking the rider to the ground. He then proceeded to repeatedly swipe at the boy with both sets of his blades.

Alex quickly grabbed the Runner memory out of his driver and replaced it Kicker.

"Star! Kicker!" His driver called out as Kicker's steel grieves formed around Alex's feet and his lower leg armor switched from black to a deep green.

Alex crawled along the ground as he attempted to parry each of Shredder's strikes. At the third parry, Shredder grabbed Alex by ankle and swung him into the side of a machine across the room. Before Alex could recover from the throw, Shredder had grabbed Alex by his neck and began tightening his grip.

"Aw, and here I thought this was going to be interesting," Shredder cackled as Alex gasped for air trying to break free of the Dopant's grasp, "At least Fata was able to keep entertained before I put her out of commission. Oh yeah, that's reminds me... when you meet up in hell, tell her that it was Shredder sent you!"

Shredder raised his free set of blades high into the air as Alex managed to pull the Star memory out of his driver and replace it with Blast.

"Blast! Kicker!" Alex's driver called out as the black and red armor of the Star memory was replaced by his blue Blast armor and the eyes of his mask switched from red to blue, his blaster materializing in his handing.

Alex held his blaster up to Shredder's face.

Shredder chuckled, "Do you honestly think that dinky little thing is going to help?"

"No," Alex smirked, "But I'm not aiming at you."

Alex raised his arm straight into the air and pulled back on the trigger of his blaster as a grappling hook shot out of the barrel and latched onto a rail above.

"Going up," Alex said as he released his hold on the trigger as the two were propelled up into the air and over the rail.

Shredder slammed down hard onto the metal surface of walk way as Alex detached the wire of the grappling hook and landed safely on the same walk way. Alex then pulled the Kicker memory from the left side of his driver and replaced it with Diver.

"Blast! Diver!" His driver called out as the grieves were replaced by fins and aqua leg armor.

Before Shredder could have a chance to recover, Alex fire a heavy continuous blast of water causing him to slid to the end of the walkway and slam into a wall.

Alex then pulled both Blast and Diver out of there slots and replaced the two memories with Blade and Kicker.

"Blade! Kicker!" Alex's belt called out one final time as Blast's blue armor and blaster was replaced by Blade's green set and sword.

"Craig Walker!" Alex shouted as he pulled his Blade memory out from his driver and slammed it into the hilt of his sword, "Your rampage... ends here!"

"Blade! Maximum Drive!" The memory called out as Alex swung the sword over his shoulder and locking on to the outside of the armor on his lower right leg with the flat side of the blade facing Shredder.

Alex jumped into the air and leapt towards Shredder.

"Blade Full Kick!" Alex yelled as he kicked his right leg out towards Shredder as the blade extended passed his foot. Alex struck Shredder across the face causing his Dopant form to explode as the blade disconnected and flew into the air, Alex catching it in his left hand as he hit the ground.

Walker fell face first on the ground as his memory broke apart in the palm of his hand.

Alex panted as he rested against the rail.

"Well kid?" Walker said as Alex jumped back into his battle stance, "You going to finish me off?"

"Huh?" Alex asked out of breathe.

Walker got onto his knees, "You beat me... now kill me and exact your revenge."

"No," Alex returned, "I'm not like you."

Walker raised an eyebrow, "You're kidding?"

"I can't forgive you for what you did to my mother, but killing you isn't going to bring her back," Alex stated as he removed the two memories from his driver and his armor dematerialized, "Besides, your memory is destroyed, you can't harm anyone with it any longer." Alex said as he proceeded to the staircase on the other end of the walk way.

"So you're just going to leave me here?" Walker chuckled, "I don't need a memory to kill you know. Walkaway now, and I'll end more lives than you can count!"

"The police will be here momentarily, they'll decide what to do with you," Alex said as descended down the small flight of stairs, "After you broadcasted your location to the entire city, I wouldn't be surprised if they were already waiting for you outside."

"Like hell they are!" Walker shouted as he leapt off the walkway and charged at Alex, shoving him through the large steel doors of the mill. As the two bolted through the door Walker nailed Alex to the ground and pulled out a small blade from his back pocket, "DIE!"

As Walker was about to stab Alex, he heard the cocking of gun. He looked over to see a squad of police cars with Sampson and Marcoh behind them.

"Stand down Walker," Marcoh said with his finger on the trigger.

Alex smirked, "Told you."

An officer wrapped a pair of handcuffs around Walker's wrists and loaded him into the back of one of the two cars.

"Thanks Marcoh... and Sampson," Alex said grabbing the officers' attention, "I probably wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for you guys."

"Actually, we aren't the ones you should be thanking," Marcoh proclaimed.

Alex tilted his head, "Hmm?"

"You should be thanking them," Marcoh pointed over to the behind one of the cop cars. Alex turned around to see Cole, Sarah and Madison standing not a few feet away from them, "Those three were worried about you, so they came to us and begged us to get here as soon as possible. You should count yourself lucky to have friends that care about you as much as they do."

"Yeah... you're right," Alex said with a smile, "So what's going to happen to Walker then?"

"He's going back to the big house," Sampson stated as he got into the the driver's seat of the car behind him and shut the door, Marcoh following in the passenger, "for good this time."

"I can live with that," Alex said quietly, "Though I still think it's more then he deserves."

"Don't worry about it alright," Sampson said placing his hand on Alex's shoulder, "It will all workout... okay?"

Alex smiled and nodded.

"Good," Sampson grinned. Sampson removed his hand from Alex's shoulder and the two patrol cars drove through the gate and took off down the road, soon fading out of sight.

"So then," Cole said as he wrapped his arm over Alex's shoulder, "I know it's rather late, but I propose celebratory round of pizza!"

"What's the occasion?" Alex asked, removing Cole's arm from his shoulder.

Sarah raised an eyebrow, "You just took down a psycho sci-fi monster, what's a better occasion then that?"

"Anime North?" Madison asked snarkingly.

Sarah glared and Madison, "Did I ask you?"

"That's sounds great," Alex interrupted, "I could use some pizza right about now.

"Great, then you're buying!" Cole shouted.

Alex growled, "Hey! Why do I have to pay?"

"That's the rules of pizza, city Protector pays," Cole snarked.

Alex took in a deep breathe, "Fine."

"Seriously?" Cole gawked.

"That is my mission after all," Alex thought to himself, "To be this city's protector... it's Kamen Rider."

The End... of Act One

**Hey, where are you going? THE STORY ISN'T OVER YET! Many adventures are still awaiting for Alex and his friends. Now we may have to part for now, but many stories are still waiting to be told... Oh, who was that girl Alex ran into at the park you? Well you'll just have to wait and see when Kamen Rider Xtreme returns with Act 2: Wind and Earth! See you then!**


	10. Bonus Material

Bonus Material

If you are reading this I must thank you very much for taking the time to read what I have spent along time putting together. Now then, since Act One has come to a close, I do believe that it's time for a little bit of Kamen Rider Xtreme behind the scenes trivia! These are just a couple of interesting facts that I thought I would share with those who were interested.

-Back in planning, Xtreme was originally a sports based rider with the default forms of Runner (base), Blader (rollerblades) Kicker, and Diver with a belt that consisted of different keys relating to each sport that split apart and formed an 'X' shape when activated. This idea was scrapped when the concept of the elemental riders was put in place and the sports theme just didn't fit anymore.

-The Gaia Memories were originally going to be entirely new devices named "Soul Keys" that unlocked a persons hidden strength and slowly corrupted them during the time they used it. This was scrapped when I couldn't come up with a could design for how the keys should look.

-The Dopants that Xtreme was originally meant to fight in episode 1-3 were not Spite and Gorge but a T-Rex named Tyranno (replaced by Spite) and a black beast named Feral (replaced by Gorge). The commanders were then meant to have their first appearance later on in episode 4.

-In the original version of the pilot episode, Sarah Gardner was not present and Alex's teacher Ms. Foster took her place as the pain in Alex's behind.

-Alex's meeting with Sampson and Marcoh (originally named Fouler and Taylor) occurred near the end of episode 2 under different circumstances and did not result in Alex receiving the X Driver.

-Alex originally found the X Driver in his father's study after being attacked by the Tyranno Dopant, Tyranno later being replaced by Spite and attacking Alex in the park late at night with Alex already being in possession of the X Driver.

-Madison's evolution into a minor to recurring character was a complete accident. In her first appearance in episode 4, I just picked a name at random and ran with it. Her existence in the story was not intended to go farther then that, but I kept her around because I thought a nice down to earth character would be helpful.

-The Shift arc (Episodes 6 & 7) was only meant to be a one of filler slapstick episode. But because of my sudden interest in expanding Ashley's character, I decided to make it a full two episode arc.

-Alice Darwin was originally meant to be a dopant named Fortune and have the appearance of a hooded phantom.

Hope you've enjoyed this look behind the scenes, and as for what's instore for Alex and his friends... Well, let's just say that this is only the beginning.


End file.
